A Wizard And Frank
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Newt and Frank's relationship leading to antics which happens when you have a suitcase full of magical beasts
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I had to write this after watching Fantastic Beasts for the first time and loved it, but my favourite beast is Frank, the Orange feathered griffin in Newt's freaking suitcase plus felt sad when Newt was telling Jacob about how he found Frank and I find their relationship adorable, yes I got emotional when Frank was using his magic on New York because he might miss Newt, now that Newt went back to England, but maybe Tina will help watch out for Newt's friends especially Frank, so I felt like writing something.**

 **I don't know if this is going to be a big story, or a series of one shots plus talking to my friend Heather gave me ideas but hope you all like.**

* * *

"It's alright, boy, the Niffler's just playing with you, nothing's going to hurt you, those traffickers are gone." a voice said soothingly, that happened to belong to none other than Newt Scalamander, and right now he was hearing a little bit of trouble seeing the Niffler being mischievous.

It was late night and Newt was in his suitcase, which was bottomless and bigger on the inside but was back from a trip to Egypt, and he'd brought Frank, the creature in question that the Niffler was upsetting seeing the growing orange feathered griffin male, as Newt sighed, finding a few coins in his jacket pocket.

"Here, go fetch!" Newt said to the Niffler seeing it go after the coins.

He saw that Frank was still a little upset, but the wizard male knew how to calm a very skittish griffin down, bringing a hand gently towards the griffin male's wing, stroking it gently speaking softly to him, singing softly to him like a parent with a child.

The other beasts in the suitcase were very curious, and a little afraid of the griffin but Newt knew those griffin traffickers had hurt him, but he wanted the griffin to trust him, plus seeing the griffin in chains had upset him so had freed him, putting him in the suitcase where he was safe.

"Aw I guess, that you're hungry, eh boy?" Newt said, wondering where the Orange feathered griffin's home was, that those dastardly traffickers had taken either his egg or where he was a baby griffin from, but he had promised himself, he would do everything he could to keep not just Frank, but all the other beasts safe from harm.

He was sitting beside Frank, as he was eating the food, that the male wizard had given him but nuzzling him making Newt grin at this because he wanted to find, nuture and protect the creatures in the suitcase plus he considered them his friends so was feeling Frank nuzzle him, which was making him feel better, while eating his meal.

"Thanks boy." Newt told him.

But later that night, while he was sleeping, Newt could hear whimpering noises, sitting up rubbing sleep from his eyes guessing it was Frank probably having a bad dream, feeling bad because he had his own regrets so was going to where the male griffin was hearing it was Frank making him feel bad for him.

"Hey, hey it's alright, you were having a bad dream, but I'm here." Newt told him soothingly, stroking his wing seeing the other creatures curious but hoping that Newt was alright.

"Frank just had a bad dream, that's all but he will be alright." Newt assured them.

He was talking softly to Frank, sitting on the floor beside the griffin, feeling him start to calm down, relieving Newt because he cared about all the beasts feeling sleepy, making Frank and the other creatures worried, because he was the only one that understood them the best.

"I'll be alright guys, but Frank is still a little rattled." Newt told them yawning but Frank and the others were concerned because taking care of magical creatures was exhausting, plus the griffin was wrapping his wings around Newt gently, because ithey were fluffy but being gentle seeing Newt drift off into sleep, watching him sleep and felt protective of him, along with the other beasts.

* * *

Later the next morning, Newt was beginning to stir, rubbing sleep from his eyes realising that Frank had wrapped his wings around him gently, seeing that the griffin male was still awake and had been all night, bothering the wizard male, because he cared about the well being of the creatures that he foubd and lived in the suitcase sighing because he needed Frank to sleep stroking Frank's wing that was closet to him, hearing yawns.

"Please sleep boy, it'll do you good, alright?" Newt said softly to the griffin, despite enjoying the cuddles from the griffin since Frank was imprinting on him, like he was with the griffin, humming something which was beginning to sooth Frank hearing and feeling him drifting off into sleep which relieved Newt but also the other creatures knowing Frank just needed some love, after what those traffickers did.

"We should let him rest, alright, plus I have my book to work on." Newt told tnem.

Tne otjer beasts were doing their own thing, but sitting near Frank, so he could keep an eye on everybody and Frank too, hoping the others would not wake the griffin up, seeing he was calm hoping once he published his manuscripts, tne wizard ing community would see his friends in a different way, like he did.

Later that early afternoon, Newt heard Frank begin to stir, while he was having tea but the Niffler was fixated by the shiny tea spoon in Newt's hand, making tne wizard male sigh, as he was feeding him breakfast but saw Frank grab the tea spoon out of the Niffler's paws handing it back to Newt.

"Thanks boy, as I was worried, that I would lose it." Newt told him.


	2. Tea With A Griffin

"

 **A/N**

 **Here's more but hope people are enjoying as this is my first Fantastic Beasts story, but listening to an episode of one of my favourite podcasts about afternoon tea made me imagine Newt having a spot of tea.**

 **In this one, Newt tries to enjoy afternoon tea, but then brings the tea to the suitcase which shoukd be intresting, and funny since he might Yeach Frank table manners hehe**

* * *

Mmmm, this is a very tasty scone, but then again, I have not had afternoon tea in a while." Newt said to himself.

The British wizard in question was at a tea house, but had a certain suitcase under the table, so nobody would be tempted to open it, because it would be the worst idea ever for both the wizard ing and no-maj worlds hoping Frank was okay without him for a little bit.

 _I did calm him down, before I left the suitcase, so know he'll be happy along with the other beasts, when I get back in there plus maybe Frank might like a scone or two._

He'd taken a break from writing his book, because he had been holed up in either where he lived, or in the suitcase with the creatures that resided in it, feeling a little lonely, getting an idea, making sure that there were not any no-Mals watching pulling out his wand, shrinking the teapot, cups and treats as he grinned, because maybe afternoon tea would be more intresting, having afternoon tea in the suitcase.

* * *

Meanwhile in Newt's suitcase, some of the beasts were being rambunctious, especially the Niffler, but Frank was quiet hoping for Newt to come back, because he was missing him and wanting to be with him so he was pleasantly surprised seeing Newt there squawking happily, making the wizard grin after calming the other beasts down, plus had used loose change or bonus utensils he'd taken from afternoon tea to calm the Niffler down.

He saw Frank curious, after making the tea pot and the otjer stuff normal sized grabbing a rug, going to the forest part of the suitcase seeing Frank had followed him making Newt impressed, by the male griffin's curiousity.

He just hoped that nobody in their right mind would open this suitcase, because he did not want any harm to come to his beast friends, or to no-majs seeing Frank sitting beside him curious trying to snatch a scone, using his talons making Newt chuckle.

"Frank you don't have to snatch, plus you may be a griffin, but I intend to teach some of your friends table manners, in case you find a mate." Newt told him seeing him confused, by what Newt said about finding a mate, because he thought he meant another friend making Newt get it, plus he wasn't sure that there were any female Griffins in the area, yet still he felt it was his duty to teach them things stroking the griffin's wing gently, guessing a little chaos had happened.

"Oh Frank, when I said about a mate, I meant a female of your species, but that might happen later down the line." Newt told him, seeing the make griffin pick up a tea cup, after Newt had filled it up with tea.

Plus he had different flavoured teas, but surprised, that Frank was drinking tea, but making noises, making Newt amused, by this but teaching him how to drink tea quietly, hoping he didn't think he was human in case he did find the griffin's home, seeing the male griffin eat sugar cubes.

"Just be careful, alright, as those things can make you very hyper." Newt warned him.


	3. Dosed Up

**A/N**

 **So here's more of the stories, but hope you are enjoying, but they're cute of sorts.**

 **So in this one, it's a bit of a snowy day, but Newt gets cold, but Frank being a griffin might be able to help since birds have high body temperatures, plus he and the other beasts care about Newt since he cares about them and wants to protect them.**

* * *

"It's alright, that it's cold, it-t's a snow day, and hopefully no ice dragons are around." Newt said softly to his suitcase but also to himself, hearing soft noises but also soft squawks from deep inside it.

It was indeed a snow day in England, but Newt was feeling how cold it was, despite seeing Muggles especially kids enjoying the snow but right now, he was wearing his red and yellow scarf yet keeping the suitcase warm seeing it was nearly the holidays making him sigh, because he did not have anybody, to buy gifts for except for certain beasts plus right now, he could use a griffin cuddle since like all birds, griffin's had a high body temperature.

 _Yet if Frank got out here, all those Muggles would freak, plus I have to keep him and the others in the suitcase warm so they don't get colds but the second I get inside the suitcase, I need some griffin cuddles to, since birds have high body temperature, even in this weather._

He was then building something out of snow, a griffin like Frank, but wearing just a scarf was not enough, to keep the cold out, so spied a coffee shop going inside, since maybe some warm tea might help, sneezing which annoyed him because his beasts flipped out, in situations like this, or if he got hurt protecting them, or keeping the suitcase out of Muggle hands, knowing the creatures would blow their minds.

But in the suitcase, Frank could sense something was wrong, which was making him upset a little making the other beasts anxious, but could hear sneezing sounds, as the Niffler opened the lock, peeking out a little seeing Newt was sneezing, making him frown going back into the suitcase before any Muggles saw, explaining that Newt was catching a cold, making Frank worried, because he liked Newt.

A while later, Newt joined them, feeling dizzy and sneezing but coughing and dosed up with a cold, seeing his creatures sounding worried.

"I'm alright, it's just a cold, it'll run it's course." Newt assured them sneezing, making them not so sure, wanting to help seeing him woozy and about to fall as Frank caught him relieving the others, seeing him being gentle which impressed the other creatures, seeing the Orange feathered griffin cuddling Newt, like it was a baby griffin.

Later, Newt began to stir, feeling terrible, because of the cold, which was making them worry, especially Frank because he was being protective of Newt plus did not want anything to happen to him, knowing that he needed help, remembering they could not leave the suitcase, but Frank saw Newt begin to stir.

"It's alright, it's just a stupid cold." Newt told them sneezing as he blew into tissues, because he was more concerned about their well-being than his own, hearing various noises all around him, but he just needed rest, as he had been up late, but Frank was letting him sleep because it did worry him, to see his friend this way, even if the others had explained that these things happened.

Frank then remembered the tea thing, trying to make some since it would make Newt feel better, but being careful, as to not hurt himself or Newt, hoping the wizard male would drink when he woke up.

Plus the steam from the tea was helping a little unstuffing Newt's nose a little, surprising him, when he stirred, but surprised by the fact, that Frank had made him tea, guessing he'd been worried about him, guessing that he thought that if anything happened to him, then the traffickers would come back making Newt get it.

"It's alright, nothing's going to happen to me, I promise, and thanks for the tea, I guess you were paying attention." Newt said softly while drinking which was helping his throat


	4. Teaching Them About The Holidays

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those that reviewed but sorry, if I upset the reviewer but I am new to the Fantastic Beasts fandom, but I hope you guys like, and even though it's not the holidays yet, I bet Newt would tell the beasts about the holidays.**

 **In this one, it's the holidays, and Newt is not in the mood, until his beasts learn about the holidays so want to help him**

* * *

It was now December, and nearly Christmas, making Newt sigh because in the past he'd loved the holidays but now he was older and thought he annoyed everybody, he didn't know if he liked the holidays anymore, but had a feeling that the beasts would, unaware the Niffler had been peeking out of the suitcase and after seeing the shiny baubles on one of the trees, had gotten out making Newt sigh, because he did not want any Muggles to see, or risk exposing things which was not a good thing.

 _He always does this, but he can't help it, so will help him control things, but good thing that Frank and the others did not follow him or he would be in trouble, but maybe I should teach them about the holidays, since I did tell Frank a few stories, about the holidays._

"There you are, and I know you like shiny things, but you gotta come back into the suitcase, before you get caught, or I get in trouble." Newt told him as he was seeing him go back into the suitcase, and it relieved Newt but he realised they were like a family, a quirky one getting into the suitcase, seeing the other beasts happy to see him, especially Frank who was wrapping his wings around him in a warm hug hoping he did not get sick again.

"Aw, it's alright, I just had to get Niffler back, before we all got in trouble." Newt said.

They saw that he was holding a bauble, from that Christmas tree, seeing the other beasts curious, and ask him about what the bauble knowing that was it was the right time, to tell them.

stroking his sing"It's from a Christmas tree, and before you ask, Christmas is a holiday that happens in the winter, where everybody has Christmas trees which they put gifts under, to show they care." Newt expkained, hearing happy squawks from Frank guessing that he was excited but Newt was guessing what they were , plus saw Frank wearing his scarf.

"Hehe, Frank must have decided to wear it, you know?" Newt told them, seeing the creature making tea since Newt had taught him how to make tea which was helping warm them up, so was hoping that Newt was okay since he was not that happy about the holidays, making Frank sense he was sad putting a wing on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I just feel like I annoy everybody, but you guys like me." he told them.

They were hanging out plus feeding them and was just liking being around them, and heard them reply all around which was relieving him plus later they saw a Christmas tree, but the Niffler was becoming excitable, about the baubles making Newt sigh knowing he could not help it, seeing Frank put a wing on his shoulder to sooth him.

"Thanks boy, as the Niffler can't help himself." Newt told him stroking his sing.

He guessed maybe the holidays weren't so bad, when you had a very ingesting family to share the holidays with, and was making hot cocoa making them curious, as he knew it would sooth them plus Frank was watching him, like how he learnt to make tea plus saw him relax hoping that the holidays would bring good memories to the wizard male hearing him yawn.

"I'm okay, cocoa does this to you, it relaxes you." Newt told him and the others.


	5. Taking Care Of A Sick Frank

"Frank, what is it, what has you excited?" Newt asked, hearing rain outside realising his griffin friend had never felt rain in a long while but was in a safe place in Canada where Frank could get out and stretch his wings knowing that rain excited him.

"Alright, but be careful, and don't let any Muggles see you." Newt told him, stroking his beak gently, and saw him fly off for a bit letting some of the other beasts cone out and play like the bow truckles but he was keeping a close eye on them plus the Niffler was exploring.

He heard happy squawking, as it was Frank seeing him playing in mud making Newt sigh, knowing later, he would need a bath but he did look cute with mud over his feathers like a child, but saw him want him to join in making the wizard male unsure, because Frank got scared a lot and had panic attacks, so it normally took Newt hugging and stroking him, to calm him.

"Alright, alright but you're going to need a bath later." Newt said, seeing him nod but was just enjoying it, sneezing as he was unaware that he was catching cold, makimg Newt wonder, if he was alright seeing it was raining heavily making him nervous because he remembered when he'd caught a cold, Frank had been worried and he did not want Frank, to get a cold.

"Maybe we should get inside, and get warm, alright?" Newt told him, seeing the other beasts follow him back inside the suitcase, but Frank also followed him, beginning not to feel so good, and hiding it from Newt, but Newt being a magi -zoologist could tell that something was going on, seeing the other beasts trying to tell him, that something was wrong.

"Frank you alright, you don't seem like yourself, but maybe some tea should help." Newt said to him, stroking his beak feeling that he was coming down with something, hoping maybe some rest would do him good along with some tea.

"Ssh it's alright, just rest." Newt said softly, sitting beside him, stroking his feathered back gently, which was helping Frank seeing him asleep relieving him, seeing Frank curled up into a feathery ball, so Newt was tending to the other beasts, checking hoping they had not caught colds too, like he thought Frank had, so keeping an eye on him knowing he needed fluids, plus could hear Frank whimpering.

Plus he would help him find a mate, as there weren't any females of his species in America, but eagles came close,.

and there were female ones at the Grand Canyon, so he had to teach Frank these things, because he knew sooner or later, they would have to say goodbye, something Newt was dreading pushing that aside.

"Yep, one day you won't need me so much, and start your own family, but let's hope it's not soon." Newt told him, while squeezing a wet cloth, to put on Frank's feathery head to bring down the fever, that was beginning, making Newt sigh hoping that it would break, and right now, allFrank needed was rest and fluids

* * *

Later that night or early morning, Newt was still up because he was worried about Frank, so was lying beside him, hearing how stuffed up he was, but he would make something later to help Frankfeel better, even if he would try to resist it, hoping he would comply because he needed him better, if he was going to help him get a mate hearing him snore.

It's going to be alright, plus I'll help you find a mate." Newt told him softly.

Later that morning, he was making medicine that would destroy those wicked germs, that were making his friend sick, seeing the other beasts wanted to help, since Frank was part of their family, as Newt explained that letting "Well Frank rest was helping him and so was the medicine, if he could get Frank to drink it hoping he would.

"Hey there, still feeling awful, eh?" Newt said softly to Frank hearing him cough.

I "Well I made something, to help you, but you have to drink it, like the thing Jacob had to drink, to cure what the Nerbat did, plus i promised to keep you and the others safe and well." Newt told him seeing him drink up which relieved him.

"Good boy, it'll help you feel better, in time, I promise." Newt said stroking his wing, seeing Frank smile softly, as he and Newt had been friends for a long while since Newt had found him.


	6. A Spot Of Tea

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but watching Fantastic Beasts again is giving me ideas.**

 **In this one, Newt is in Hogsmeade looking for things to send to Tina in New York, but it brought memories back, so Frank and the otjers cheer him up by making him cream tea since having cream tea today made me imagine Newt having clotted cream scones.**

* * *

"Of course she'll like the rests, that I'm getting her Frank, she's never been here before, or to England plus she doesn't find Hogwarts, to be the best Wizarding school in the world." Newt told the Orange feathered male.

Right now, Newt and his infamous suitcase full of beasts were in the village of Hogsmeade, since the wizard male had not been there in quite a long time, plus he wanted to send Tina a care package, so had went to get her candy like chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jelly Beans, plus a scarf for when it was cold in New York, plus some of the beasts were curious, especially Frank, because he had never set talon here.

But seeing Hogwarts students made Newt feel a little sad, but it was okay because he was now considered an authority on magical creatures, seeing Frank want to comfort him sensing sadness like when Newt comforted him and the other beasts when they were sad, or upset and right now it was not a good time or place, plus did not want to get Newt in trouble.

"It's alright, they just made me think about the past." Newt told them.

He was getting some hot chocolate to warm himself up, but hoped those ids did not notice him, because he was afraid of what they might say, or if they asked him to open the suitcase, but walking in a different direction, because he did not want to annoy anybody, which surprised his beasts, because they knew he was not annoying.

Later that day, he was back in the suitcase but wrapping the stuff into a package, that he could send to Tina hoping she would like it feeling Frank wrap his wings aroubd him gently, guessing he was trying to calm Newt down thinking the wizard was having a panic attack.

"I-I'm Ojay, don't worry, but thanks as you're showing empathy which is a very good thing." Newt said softly to him, hearing Frank squawk softly because he knew that his friend was upset and wanted to calm him when they were alone, and in the suitcase making the other beasts like Dougal agree, because they cared about Newt seeing Frank making tea but making cream tea.

Later when Newt was by himself, he opened the suitcase and went Ibside, seeing the beasts doing something, especially Dougal and Frank smelling tea making the male wizard surprised and impressed, hearing Frank explain he wanted to cheer him up because being in Hogsmeade brought back memories.

"Thanks boys, as I was feeling sad." Newt said to them, stroking Frank gently, along with Dougal plus saw a package from America, guessing Tina had gotten his package, so had sent him a care package from New York, which had American treats which sone of the beasts were smelling making Newt grin, shooing them away.


	7. Giving Frank A Shot

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you enjoy, as I'm really enjoying Fantastic Beasts which is awesome, plus getting a shot today, made me think of this**

 **In this one, Newt is giving Frank a check up which also involves getting a shot which freaks the Orange feathered male and makes Newt feel bad because he just wants to make sure that Frank is healthy and strong for going back to his home in Arizona like Newt says in the movie.**

Plus having tea helps sooth things, but hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, you need to get a shot, as it'll protect you from being sick, do you want to get sick before I find out where your home is?" Newt said to Frank, who was hiding from the wizard male because Newt was in the middle of giving the Orange feathered bird a check up which involved a shot, seeing that the idea of needles frightened Frank, seeing Pickett and Dougal wonder, what was wrong.

"Frank nedds to have a shot, but he's hiding, because e does not want it, even if it protects him." Newt replied to them, hoping Frank was alright, because he just wanted to keep him healthy and strong, for the day when he brought Frank home to the wilds of Arizona guessing that it reminded him, of times when he'd had no choice but to be brave.

"Let me try talking to him, as he just needs encouragement." Newt told them hearing whimpers making Newt sigh, as he knew it was Frank finding him curled up in a big, orange feathered ball, making the wizard male feel bad.

"It's alright, to be scared, Frank but shots are meant to keep you healthy, and safe from germs." Newt told him, seeing Frank begin to relax, as he was letting Newt give him the shot making the wizard male relieved, because he truly cared about the Orange feathered male, so was placing a tissue on the area, bandaging it a little.

"Good boy, as we need you healthy to get you to Arizona, where your home is." Newt told him.

The Orange feathered male nodded, as he knew that Newt cared about him, and the other beasts in the suitcase, but was seeing Newt making tea, since it would ease things seeing Frank drinking up, which was helping him relax.

"Yeah, we all need something, to calm us down, after a shock or being frightened." Newt told him as Frank was relaxing but sleepy from the tea curling up making Newt smile at this, because it was cute hearing his heartbeat which was strong, but soothing hoping that he was alright, after scaring him by trying to give him a shot.

"Frank just got sleepy, after the tea relaxed him, but he'll wake up soon but the Niffler is being quiet, let's hope he did not escape." Newt said to them as he was checking on him seeing he was indeed still in the suitcase, burrowing some glittery thing relieving Newt but hearing Frank snore made him chuckle softly.

He was letting Frank be, as he needed his strength, so was relaxing reading books, hoping Frank was alright and not having bad dreams seeing Pickett curious about things, making him grin.


	8. A Little Protective Of Newt

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope people like, because I really love Fantastic Beasts plus have a lot of ideas like a certain orange feathered bird curling up onto Newt's bed hehe (sorry, I really love Frank)**

 **Speaking of Frank, in this one, Newt is trying to teach him skills he might need for when they get to Arizona, but Frank is being stubborn because he just wants to be aroubd Newt plus a little jealous of Tina when she decides to visit Newt in England.**

* * *

Newt was deciding to teach Frank skills, he might need to know, once they got to Arizona like building an nest which the wizard male was finding intresting, because he was like a parent to some of the beasts, including Frank so he felt it was his duty to prepare some of them, for dealing on their own but Frank was having trouble doing it and getting annoyed like he wanted to give up, making Newt sigh.

 _He just needs to keep trying, as he is very smart, plus I have to teach him about mating, since he might meet somebody in Arizona, even if it's not a female of his species, I just want what's best for him, ever since we first met in Egypt, so I have to keep trying with him even if he gets frustrated with this stuff._

"Don't give up just yet, you have to keep trying because when we get to Arizona someday, I won't be there all the time, so you have to learn, even if it seems hard to pick the skills up, right now since you're smart, plus loyal like Hufflepuffs should be." Newt encouraged the Orange feathered male, seeing him trying.

Newt had mentally sorted most of his beasts into the Hogwarts houses that fitted with them, and knew that Frank was a honourary Hufflepuff because one of the traits was loyalty which the Orange feathered male had for sure which Newt got hoping that Frank would get why they were doing this, without him freaking out or being anxious seeing him trying.

"Whoa, what's going on here, Newt?" he and Frank heard a familiar voice ask, seeing Tina, wondering what she was doing here, guessing she wanted to visit, making Frank get it, that Tina wanted to mate with Newt, which worried him, because it meant he might not spend much time with them, making Newt wonder, why Frank was being antsy when he'd been calm.

"I have no idea, maybe he's hyper, or something." Tina said.

"Hey, he didn't mean to try peanut butter, he is curious you know?" Newt said, referring to when Frank had eaten peanut butter for the first time, and had gotten hyper to the point where he had almost left the suitcase, plus it had taken Newt almost all night to calm him down.

Newt hoped that Frank was not jealous of Tina because they were friends, plus was seeing things were calming down a bit, and guessed that Frank was a little jealous of her being around Newt, needing to talk to the Orange feathered bird, while Newt was making tea seeing Frank wanting to help Newt.

"You know, that I would never hurt him, plus he needs somebody like me, because he gets lonely, like you and the others do, but you can trust me with him, I promise." she told him, unawsre that Newt had overheard her, making him surprised, because he knew that Frank cared about him, like all the beasts in the suitcase.

"It's alright, we can trust her, but things will be alright, plus when you find a mate, I would not get jealous, but I get that you're protective of me." Newt told him.


	9. Helping Newt Fall Asleep

It was late night in Newt's house in England, but the male wizard was having trouble sleeping because of things from the past, including what had happened in New York, but in the suitcase, a certain orange feathered bird coukd sense that Newt was worried, and after making sure none of the other beasts would follow him out including the Niffler, he came out of the suitcase, hoping not to worry Newt or make things worse.

He saw the male wizard in bed tossing and turning, which made him anxious, because he and the other beasts cared about him, plus he got like that, which normally took a few strokes or soft singing from Newt to calm him, knowing right now, his wizard needed help getting onto the bed gently, as not to scare Newt or break the bed hearing how jumpy Newt was.

Gentle noises that Frank was making were seeming to work, because he could hear Newt becoming less frightened which relieved the Orange feathered male stroking Newt gently, which was soothing for the both of them, getting sleepy too lying or curling up onto the bedcovers, hoping Newt would not mind, if he woke up to find him out of the suitcase, but to him it was an emergency.

Newt was surprised waking up later, seeing Frank curled up on his bedcovers which was pretty cute, wondering why he had left the suitcase hoping he was alright, making himself tea, remembering how last night, he had not been sleeping well, like Frank when he had bad dreams, realising his friend had been showing empathy, which made him surprised but happy.

Later that day, Frank and Newt were hanging out, plus working on Frank's skills, because he was coming along well, plus he was teaching him about the fact he might have to win a mate, when he got to Arizona, so was relieved that Frank was letting him teach him skills, but was letting him be plus Frank was more worried about Newt, after last night because he knew that the male was pretty strong.

"I'm alright, but thanks for helping me as things from the past, came back." Newt told him, stroking his wing.

They were going into the suitcase, seeing the other beasts wondering what had happened, but Newt was tending to them, and feeding them plus Frank was helping him, because they were good friends since Newt had found him, in Egypt so letting him go when they did go to Arizona, it would be hard and emotional, but not yet.

He just hoped that things were alright in New York, with Jacob, Queenie and Tina but was getting letters from Tina a lot recently, because they'd been talking a lot so was relieved that he had somebody to talk to besides his beasts which he did not mind this, so was drinking tea but yawning making Frank get it, that Newt needed an nap making the other beasts get it, including Dougal.

"Woah, I'm alright, you don't have to worry but yeah, I do need a bit of a rest." Newt said lying down, making Dougal get it along with Frank, but the Niffler wondered what was wrong, but got out of the suitcase, making Frank annoyed, going after him, before he pilfered anything glittery in Newt's house or bedroom, finding him going through some of Newt's things, making the Orange feathered bird sigh.

After Newt awoke from sleeping, he heard Frank tell him, that the Niffler had snuck out, but had gotten him back, relieving him because he got nervous, when the Niffler decided to sneak out of the suitcase, like in that bank in New York sighing because he cared about them and not all Muggles were understanding about magic like Jacob plus had made the beasts very aware, of this.


	10. Talking To Beasts

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here, have more, as I wanted to write more of this series because it is fun, imagining what antics could ensue._**

 ** _In this one, Newt is babysitting, but also he and Frank accidentally stay up all night talking which surprises Tina but impresses her, how Newt can talk to beasts._**

* * *

 _Aww, Frank's little ones, Florian and Fortescue are just as adorable, as Frank but let's hope that no traffickers get their hands on these little guys, plus Frank is being a good father to them._

It was a few years later, but Newt was in the cave in the Grand Canyon where Frank and his mate that was a female eagle making the wizard male proud, but watching Frank and Merida's sons Florian and Fortescue while Frank and Merida were out plus the Orange feathered babies were very cute, and mischievous.

"Yeah, I bet your folks are alright, plus maybe we should have a snack." Newt told them opening his bottomless suitcase as they were going to there making both youngsters curious, following him and saw the other beasts curious about the two Orange feathered babies, making Newt grin.

"Relax, it's just Florian and Fortescue, Frank and Merida's kids." Newt told them.

They were hanging out, but Newt was soothing both of them, by telling them a story, unaware the other beasts were listening, enthralled seeing that Frank was also listening to when he came to pick his and Merida's kids up seeing them asleep in Newt's arms which he found adorable nuzzling Newt's shoulder.

"They just went to sleep, after I told them a story, plus the others were also listening." Newt told him.

Frank nodded, as he was taking Florian and Fortescue home, but would come back, since he liked hanging out with Newt, having tea and helping him with things because he missed being with Newt, after he had been released and had oblivated the entire city of New York's memories of the Osburcas and that the suitcase was opened.

Newt knew that one day, he'd like to be a father and pass on his knowledge of magical beasts to the child, like Frank was being a good father to his kids, sighing seeing Frank back after a while making him wonder what was wrong with his wizard.

"I was just thinking, that's all, nothing to worry about." Newt said as he heard curious squawks from Frank.

"I was imagining about what it would be like, to be a father and have somebody to pass my knowledge, of you guys onto." Newt confided, seeing the Orange feathered male surprised, knowing Newt would make a good father, like how he took care of every beast in the suitcase making him get it, since everybody got lonely.

Frank was enjoying the tea, because he liked having fun with Newt so was hoping that Merida was keeping a good eye on Florian and Fortescue until he got back, because he also liked exploring America, and telling Newt about it, since he was curious not really familiar with the country living in England a lot, along with attending Hogwarts.

"I guess, I They were talking into the night, but unaware it was sunrise, surprising both Merida and Tina, because they probably lost track of time so was needing to get them to sleep seeing Newt annoyed, along with Frank, who was yawning seeing Tina chuckle at this because it was cute seeing Frank and Merida leave, but Tina was dragging Newt into bed, despite him saying he was alright.

"No you're not alright, you need sleep, to mentally function." she told him, tucking him into bed, hoping he would not sneak into a certain suitcase, the second she left the room, taking it with her just so he could sleep, hoping that Merida was doing the same with Frank making sure he was sleeping too, plus was making Newt something to eat for when he woke up, seeing the suitcase shaking, guessing that the beasts were wanting Newt, to tend to them.

"I guess, that they need him, but I should go tend to them." Tina told herself.

She went into the suitcase, seeing them surprised that she was here, as she was telling them, that Newt was sleeping, so was tending to them, hoping the male wizard would be proud of her, for this.

Later Newt woke up, wondering where the suitcase was, hoping nobody had stolen it getting out of bed, but relieved finding it in the kitchen guessing Tina had put it there, seeing her come out of it, stunning Newt that she had tended to the beasts for him so was eating up.

"Thanks, but I didn't mean to stay up all night, Frank was telling me things which were pretty intresting, so we lost track of time and yes, I can understand Frank, like how I talk to Pickett and the others, even if some of them don't listen like a certain fluffy, black longs outed beast who pilfer so shiny things." Newt said, making her impressed.


	11. Younger For A Day

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so this one was just a random idea, I imagined last night but could not help wanting to write this one, plus maybe Frank might see, that Tina is not so bad after all but it's more to do with being unsure of new people which I can relate to.**

 **In this one, a mishap with a potion causes a temporary de ageing effect on Newt but Frank is very surprised seeing a little Newt along with Tina which should be cute because it means she but also Frank will have to help.**

* * *

"Relax, this potion will be good, trust me." Newt said.

"You sure about this, Newt?" Tina asked him unsure.

"Yes Tina, I know what I'm doing, I did go to Hogwarts, plus most of the beasts in this suitcase trust me, with their very lives." Newt replied to her

It was just a typical day in the suitcase, but Newt was making potions, which Tina was curious about, since she had been to Ilvmory, even though Newt had expkained that the best Wizarding school was Hogwarts and had been in the middle of mixing ingredients when Florian and Fortescue playing a crazy game of tag, had knocked things on the desk over, splashing some of whatever Newt had been using on him, feeling tingly.

"Bad boys, we don't make messes in here, time out!" Newt said sounding younger.

Both Orange feathered youngsters were curious, but Tina was just as surprised, seeing that whatever had happened, it had turned the male wizard into a kid hoping it was not permanent, needing help, seeing that it was not and would wear off in a while, but Newt was very cute like this, because she had feelings for him.

"Tina it's alright, probably just a side effect." Newt said to her.

Tina then saw Frank there, stunned at what was going on, making Tina get it, that he was very protective of Newt, seeing him stroking Newt gently, wondering what was going through his mind, hoping she could help seeing the Orange feathered male unsure because he did not know if he could trust Tina since he sensed that she wanted to be Newt's mate.

"Frank..., I had nothing to do with this, he was making a potion but Florian and Fortescue accidentally spiller it onto him, but it's not a forever thing, just for a while, you care about him, which I can see." Tina said.

"She's right, how this happened was just a mistake, but we have to learn to trust otjers, Tina's not bad like how I learnt to trust Jacob." Newt said making Frank get it, seeing Florian and Fortescue there, curious.

"Yeah, we have to look after him, until the spell wears off, but it'll be alright, don't worry." Tina assured him, knowing from Newt how anxious the Orange feathered male got especially around those he did not know, making Tina get why he was weird aroubd her.

"It's okay, we can trust her, she's not like them, plus she did not mean, to almost get us in major trouble, with MACRUSA, she was just doing her job." Newt said hearing Frank reply, making Tina get it.

"I would never intend to let anything happen to him, plus he is right, I was only doing my job." Tina said hearing Newt yawn guessing he needed an nap, seeing Frank agree, plus Dougal was impressed, knowing how strong Frank and Newt's bond was, knowing Tina would want to know about that.

Frank put the grown down Newt onto his feathery back, as it was like he was giving him a ride, flying out of the suitcase hearing him giggle which was music to both Frank and Tina's ears appearing in Newt's room in his house in England seeing Newt rubbing his eyes gently, which was a sign, that he was ready for sleep getting off Frank gently, as not to hurt him, but Tina was tucking him in gently.

"He'll be alright, but won't your mate flip, if you're not back?" she said to him, seeing him along with his sons fly off making her sigh hoping the spell would wear off.

Later after waking up, Newt was back to normal, but wondered how he'd gotten here, as he'd had a dream where he had accidentally gotten pition spiked on him, which had turned him younger, plus Frank had given him a ride, seeing Tina relieved that he was back to normal.

"That was not a dream, that happened, and yep Frank did do that, he'll be happy knowing you're okay." she told him.


	12. Making An Upset Wizard A Bit Better

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more, but hope people like, as I love writing these._**

 ** _In this one, Newt is in a bad mood which worries Frank, so tries to help which works, as he cares about Newt like the other beasts but hope you still like._**

* * *

 _Newt's upset, which is not good, which I can sense, but maybe I can help him calm down, we are friends, he promised to take me home to Arizona after all, I just want to help him as he is not like this all the time._

Frank was concerned, as Newt was in a bad mood, but sensed it was just him having a bad day, which bothered the male thunderbird along with the other beasts, but he could calm his wizard down hearing him beginning to which made Frank relieved, because he cared about him.

 _Maybe some tea will help, like when I get upset, as I would do anything, to help him, he is my wizard, and my friend, even if Ms Goldstein doesn't get it when she visits, plus the Niffler has been quiet._

Newt was surprised, but knew that Frank was trying to help, which was a good thing, because he hated being upset in front of them, especially both Pickett and Frank, as some wizards had brought up the Hogwarts thing, which hit an nerve in him so it had set him in a bad mood all day, which his Beadts could sense, plus knew Puckett was worried.

"It's alright, as it's not your fault, but you're helping, along with Pickett, but getting upset happens." Newt assured drinking tea and drinking a lot, making Frank face or paw Palm knowing that maybe cuddling Newt would help too, sitting beside Newt stroking his shoulder gently, squawking softly, which Newt could understand.

"Thanks, as it's annoying, being stressed, but let's not tell Tina." Newt told him.

Frank grinned, sensing that Newt was beginning to calm down, which relieved him, seeing his wizard was tired from that emotion so saw him drifting off into sleep, watching him sleep, as Tina walked in wondering what was going on making the male thunderbird sigh, because he'd just promised Newt not to spill the emotional beans, whatever that meant as he was just getting used to humans, well ones like Newt.

He saw the Niffler had been in Tina's bag, shaking his feathery head at this, knowing Newt would deal with it later, or get whatever the Niffler had taken from it's pouch hoping she would not try, to read his wizard's mind like her sister Queenie had.

"Is Newt alright, did something happen?" Tina asked him, seeing Frank shake his head.

She was wanting to get close to Newt, but knew he was awkward aroubd others in the Wizarding community, like around MACUSA in New York, but he was not shy aroubd his beasts waiting for Newt to wake up, which happened a bit later surprising him that she was here guessing Frank had not spelled the beans which was good.

"You alright, Newt, as you were sleeping, when I got here?" Tina asked him.

"Yes, you could say that." Newt told her, seeing a letter from his family, opening it as it said that his niece was going to be with him, for a while making him grin, because Kayley liked his beasts, plus shy around otjers too, realising he had to prepare the beasts for a houseguest, especially Frank just in case.

"We'll talk about it later, boy." Newt told him.


	13. Preparing For His Niece

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series but hope that you enjoy, plus I have an idea for Newt and Frank involving the if you love something, set it free thing, which I was thinking about Fantastic Beasts today since I was watching it again for the third time yesterday so hope to use it.**

 **In this one, Newt is preparing for his niece Kayley, to stay with him, along with preparing the beasts for a houseguest plus Frank is helping him relax plus Newt helps his thunderbird relax plus hoping that Frank would befriend his young niece, Kayley plus she loves his suitcase**

* * *

"Yes, my niece is Kayley is coming, in a few days but she is very sweet, and into magi zoology, like me, plus she could use a friend to her, as she is pretty shy just like you, boy." Newt told Frank while in the suitcase.

It was a few days before his niece Kayley was to arrive, so he was preparing for that plus knew she would love it here hoping maybe some of his beasts would befriend her because she was shy, needing a confidence boost in case she got accepted into Hogwarts so knew that maybe Frank could help, once he met and felt comfortable around Kayley since he got shy around others he didn't know except for Newt because he'd saved him from being trafficked a long time ago, but something crossed his mind involving Arizona.

 _Who's going to watch out for Newt, help him keep Thimgs in order here, or calm him, when he has a bad day or needs comfort if we do get to Arizona?_

"Woah it's alright, but it's not my niece arriving that has you anxious, right?" Newt said to him, hearing him squawk, his way of talking to Newt as the male wizard understood him of sorts, understanding that he was worried about him, if they did get to Arizona one day about who would be there for him making Newt surprised, that he meant Newt, because they were good friends and their bond was very strong.

"Aww Frank it'll be alright, plus there's a saying, if you love something, set it free and if it comes back to you, it's yours so if fate is kind, it might happen so don't worry, alright?" Newt expkained to him.

It was also the beginning of Autumn meaning it was getting chilly, which made Frank worried for not just his fellow beasts, but Newt himself wanting to cuddle the wizard in his soft feathers, to keep the cold out seeing him drinking warm tea but couldn't refuse a feathery cuddle, when Frank was giving them, plus soon had to get a flu shot, and excited about Kayley coming.

He was feeling a soft feathery wing on his shoulder, smiling knowing their bond was strong, so right now this was helping but just relaxing since it was pretty late seeing Pickett wondering if he was alright seeing him nod in reply, because Frank worried about him a bit, so hoped that he would be alright, and assuring him he was alright, that there was nothing wrong with him.

"It's okay, plus being friends, we care about each other, eh?" Newt told the male thunderbird seeing Frank nuzzle him, and calming down since it was getting late, but was lying on the couch because he was sleepy, looking adorable making Newt grin because he would miss this when they did make that trip to Arizona just not yet, plus when he did, he had to get a wand permit among other things

* * *

A few days later, it was the morning when Kayley was coming, as Newt woke up greeted by Frank, guessing he wanted to see if he was alright, or what was happening making the male wizard grin at this hoping that things would go well because he always felt more comfortable around his beasts, so hoped that things would go well, seeing his wizard get ready, but making breakfast for not just him and Frank, but the other beasts in the suitcase, hoping that they would be calm.

Things were going well, but the Niffler was being it's usual self, just as Kayley arrived impressed, because like everybody in the Wizarding community, she'd heard what had happened in New York like taking on Grinwald and calming down an upset beast while getting his beast friends back into his suitcase, which she hoped to set foot into while here.

Frank was very shy yet curious about the short brunette haired girl, but knew she was related to Newt, as"Hey uncle Newt, she was not afraid of him, or the Niffler that was sniffing around her, to see if she had anything shiny on her making her grin shyly just as Newt came out of the suitcase hugging him.

"Hey uncle Newt, it's good to be here, but is everything alright?" she asked, making Frank sense she got anxious a lot so was wanting to help plus was already placing a wing on the girl's shoulder, which was helping her calm down, guessing she was excitable about being here surprising Newt, but also Kayley as she had never seen a thunderbird this close before.

"That's Frank, and he is shy like you do." Newt told her, seeing Kayley nod because she felt a little relaxed around her uncle and his amazing creatures making Newt grin seeing Frank imprinting on his niece, which was good, since she could use a friend while she was here, plus had set up a room for her, hoping she would like it, seeing her follow him upstairs as Frank was beginning to trust her.

"He's just a bit shy around strangers, like you, but you can help him, and he can help you." Newt told her, seeing her nod as she was looking forward to being here hoping to help her uncle with his creatures seeing Newt agree, because he knew she would be into magi zoology like him, seeing the Niffler curious, making Kayley giggle throwing a dragon coin seeing the creature, go after it impressing Newt.


	14. Bonding With Newt's Niece

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to those that favourited and following.**

 **In this one, Newt's niece Kayley comes to live with him and his beasts, and at first Frank is nervous about her but warms up to Kayley which Newt finds very sweet.**

* * *

"This place is so cool, which others don't get, uncle Newt." Kayley said, while helping out in the suitcase since Newt was teaching her about the creatures in the suitcase, plus curious about the Bowtruckle in her uncle's jacket pocket hearing the other bowtruckles annoyed, making her curious.

"They're jealous of Pickett, because I carry him around, in my jacket pocket." Newt explained to her, making her get it hearing thunder realising it was just Frank seeing him cuddle her and Newt, making Kayley giggle which surprised Newt seeing Newt stroke him gently, hoping that she might go to Hogwarts seeing Frank get it.

"Don't worry Frank, I'm not going anywhere, neither is uncle Newt." Kayley assured the thunderbird seeing him relieved, but was helping control some of the rambunctious beasts making Kayley relieved that he was alright, curious about the bandage on one of Frank's legs making Newt sigh, because she would get it, because she was like him.

"It bears the wounds of being chained by traffickers, but I rescued him from them in Egypt, but we have a strong bond Kayley." Newt told her, making her cuddle Frank making Newt smile because it was very sweet knowing this was why he wrote his book, to educate wizards and witches about magical creatures.

"Maybe you can do this at Hogwarts, even if you are like me around others." Newt told her, making her quiet, because she was unsure about going there so hoped that her uncle would not pressure her into going there, like her parents wanted her to seeing Frank nuzzle her, sensing she was sad about something.

"I just don't think, that Hogwarts is the place for me, plus I get shy around others, compared to you and your friends, along with uncle Newt, so how could I go there?" Kayley said softly, unaware her uncle had heard, understanding how she felt, because he got like that so happy, that Kayley was confiding in Frank which was good guessing Frank was trusting her after all.

"I think we should have some tea, you know?" he whispered to the male thunderbird seeing him nod, as he loved tea impressing Kayley, seeing Frank helping her uncle make tea, grinning because it was pretty cool.

"Yes, I taught him to, plus it is amazing." Newt told her, making cream tea for the three of them, guessing that she was not used to cream tea, hoping that she would enjoy being here, plus saw her giggle seeing Frank sitting at the table, because she was starting to imagine a story, makimg Newt get it, especially seeing the male thunderbird drinking tea, impressing her guessing that her uncle had taught him.

"Yeah, I did teach him, but you are impressed, plus it's been a while, since you've been here." Newt told her.

Frank was seeing Pickett curious, about Kayley because he had never met her before, so was curious about her, but Newt was explaining to the Bowtruckle in his pocket, making Kayley get it plus the Niffler was loose making Kayley amused, and Newt was annoyed by this, and was seeing Kayley pick it up.

"Whoa, whoa calm down, as my uncle and Frank are a bit tired." she told it, seeing Newt impressed, at the Niffler being calm in her arms, knowing she was like him but saw her put it down seeing it relaxed.


	15. Memory Box

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, but very much in love with Fantastic a Beasts but hope, people are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Newt shows Kayley a memory box that have a lot of things in it, which makes Newt blush, but Kayley explains there's nothing wrong with this.**

* * *

It was a cold Autumn night and in his house, Newt and Kayley were feeling a cold snap in the house, thinking an ice dragon had frozen the house, unaware that Frank had sensed this, wanting them to be warm because he did not want them to get sick plus it reminded him of when Newt did this, to the point where he had to take his quill off him, but it had led to cute antics like the male thunderbird in question making claw prints, which Newt had put into a memory box where he kept a lot of things, that reminded him of things.

Kayley was curious, as she saw something that looked like a treasure chest, making Newt grin, because it was the memory box, he'd made involving a certain thunderbird impressing the young witch, seeing all the stuff that her uncle had about Frank, seeing her uncle blush wondering why, as a lot of Muggles had these, not just them, seeing Frank agree, since there were good things that Newt shoukd remember, not just the bad stuff, making Kayley curious.

"There's nothing wrong with that, as you care about Frank." Kayley told him, as the thunderbird agreed because he knew just how much his wizard cared about him, even risking himself to free him from those chains, impressing Kayley that her uncle was so brave, wishing she could do stuff like that like finding magical creatures, and helping them or standing up to jerks like Grinwald making Newt surprised by that, that his niece thought he was brave.

"I know you will, you are a Scamander after all." Newt told her, seeing Frank agree with that, as Newt becoming an authority on magical creatures was making the Scamander name very famous these days, seeing Kayley nod in reply.

Plus Kayley saw things like feathers that had been collected from moulting which had shown how much the male thunderbird had grown knowing her uncle was very proud of him since he'd rescued him in Egypt a very long time ago

"It's like you're brothers, you know?" Kayley pointed out stunning Newt but it made Frank grin at her words, because it was true, despite the fact Newt did have a big brother who was a war hero, he could see it.

"I guess you have a point, but it is getting late, and you need your rest." Newt told her, seeing her hug him and stroke Frank's wing before going upstairs, making Newt smile, because his niece was sweet, but needed him and Frank yawning which was very cute according to his niece going upstairs

"We should get sleep ourselves, you know?" Newt said to him, going upstairs, but the male thunderbird wanted to sleep here in Newt's study as it felt just as safe as being in the suitcase, but was sleepy, since Kayley had been playing with the Niffler which had been intresting and keeping Nigel out of trouble which Newt appreciated, since Nigel's addiction to shiny thimgs caused a lot of trouble.

"Yeah, she's right, plus it helps us." Newt said going to bed.


	16. Out All Night

Newt was helping Kayley learn spells she would probably need to know, because he didn't want his niece hiding her magic like otjer wizards and witches because he didn't want her creating her own Swooping Evil pushing those thoughts away, Pkus a certain thunderbird was watching their little lesson because he wanted some time with his wizard, and Newt had said they would after he was done with Kayley.

"Uncle Newt, I think Frank wants to either be aroubd you, or play, judging from his squawking." Kayley said.

Newt grinned turning his attention to the certain orange feathered thunderbird in question, making Frank grin, getting off the couch making Kayley curious, because she was still learning to understand Frank along with the other beasts seeing him let her uncle get onto his back making her impressed that Frank would let her uncle do this seeing Newt just as surprised seeing Kayley open the front door as Frank darted through it with Newt, taking off into the night, making her eyes widen.

 _He wanted to go flying, and guess he wanted Incle Newt to go with him, since he's been busy teaching me stuff, but I hope he's alright and hope no Muggles see him riding on Frank, but it is a dark Autumn night._

She closed the front door of her uncle's house, hoping he and Frank were alright and having fun, hoping Tona would not find out, because she worried about her uncle knowing Frank would not allow any harm to come to her uncle.

* * *

"This is pretty amazing, and this was why you were so antsy all night, because you wanted to hang out with me, but sorry if Zweetie haven't done this in a while, but was teaching Kayley things, as I might have enrolled her in Hogwarts but she doesn't know so it is a secret so thank goodness she doesn't understand you, or the others yet." Newt told Frank.

They were flying around England, but being careful, plus Newt was enjoying this, feeling the late night breeze through his hair, hoping nobody saw they were doing this especially Tina hearing Frank snort, at that because they were having fun, plus surprised seeing the sun was coming up, which was a beauitful sight to behold, and flying back to Newt's house before any Muggles woke up, or there would be trouble.

When they got back to Newt's house, Frank Indid the lock using his talon claw, as he and Newt went inside, seeing Kayley asleep on the couch, plus the Niffler and some of the smaller beasts like the Bowtruckles had gotten out, making Newt sigh, seeing Pickett poje out of Newt's jacket pocket, surprised and amused by what was going on.

"I swear Frank we go out flying, and things get crazy." Newt said, rounding them up, going back to the suitcase putting them back where they belonged, seeing Frank smile at his wizard, but after leaving they were in the kitchen having breakfast bug would be sleeping most of the day seeing Kayley there, curious about where they had been.

"We went flying all night, plus watched the sunrise, but no Muggles saw us, we made sue of that." Newt told his niece.

"It's amazing, but let's hope Ms Tina doesn't know, she might freak out." Kayley said, seeing Frank agree, while they were having breakfast hearing both her uncle and Frank yawning, guessing they needed sleep, seeing Newt go upstairs along with Frank, so she was going into a certain suitcase, where she could be loud without waking her uncle, unawsre of what he was planning for her, to go to Hogwarts.


	17. Befriending A Hippogriff

**A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating this in such a long while, but getting Fantastic Beasts stuff including the audiobook for Christmas along with the Hippigriff scene from the Prisoner of Azkaban movie which we were watching during Christmas dinner made me want to update, since Newt's mother apparently bred Fancy Hippigriffs and if Newt had been there when Malfoy was teasing Buckbeak, he would so calm Buckbeak down, tnen yell at Malfoy for being a moron.**

 **So in this one, it's a few days after Christmas, but Newt's niece discovers a stray Hipogriff to her uncle's attention so take it back to tne house and all sorts of antics are bound to happen.**

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas, almost New Year's Eve but Newt was awoken by his young niece, wondering what was going on, hearing there was a beast that needed his help making him get out of bed at once, dressed and going outside with her to the nearest woods, hearing soft squawking sounds making him surprised.

In the snow covered woods there was a Hippigriff guessing it was lost since many witches and wizards around Kayley's age got them for Christmas, stroking it's feathers gently making up his mind, to bring it home with tnem, impressing Kayley unawsre her aunt raised the fancy kind of Hippogriffs.

"Hey, hey it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm zNewt and protect magical creatures in the Wizarding world." he said soothingly to it as he and Kayley were leading it to their house, plus Kayley was leading the way while on the new broom her parents had sent her for Christmas, getting it into the house.

"I hope a certain thunderbird isn't jealous, of having a feathered guest in the house." Newt said.

"He won't, plus they might become friends, Uncle Newt." Kayley assured him, as they were having breakfast plus Newt was making both the Hippogriff and Frank breakfast, seeing Frank curious, about Tje Hippigriff in the house.

"We found it in the woods, well Kayley did so we're going to try and find it's owner, then reunite them, so make it welcome, alright?" Newt explained to him, seeing the male thunderbird eating, seeing the Hippigriff was shy like him around wizards or witches he did not know, beckoning it closer, impressing Newt while he was going to feed the other beasts that were in the suitcase, hoping Nigel was not causing a stir.

* * *

"You mean that Hippigriff we found is a stray, but what are we going to do?" Kayley asked.

"Well, I think he should stay, plus he and Frank are becoming good friends." Newt told her.

It was a week later after finding that Hippigriff, but Newt had not found it's owner until a fellow witch said, that it must be a stray so was deciding to keep him, making Kayley grin, plus Tina was coming for New Year's dinner making Frank squawk along with the Hippogriff that Newt had dubbed Albus, making Kayley wonder why, her uncle would name it that wondering where Florian and Fortescue were.

"They're with their mom, as she wanted to introduce them to their cousins, from what Frank said." Newt told her, seeing Bolt curious about Albus, making Kayley grin explaining to Tje thunderbird chick, who was growing up well, but also getting chubby which worried and made Newt curious, despite Kayley thought that Bolt looked cute that way.

"Go get ready, as Tina will be here soon, alright?" Newt told her, as she was going upstairs, as Bolt thundered up after her, making Newt shake his head seeing Frank ask if he was alright.

"Yes but Bolt is getting quite chubby, maybe it's because he's young." he replied to him seeing the fully grown thunderbird male shake his head at his wizard, knowing Bolt had meltdowns, whenever Kayley left the house, so Shd used food to calm him before he caused a mini storm making Newt get it, going to clean up


	18. A Little Mishap

**A/N**

 **Here's Mord of the series but thanks to LadyJamboreemon, for reviewing, and she inspired part of this one, because she wants to curb a certain Niffler's so-called addiction to shiny things plus gave me more ideas.**

 **In this one, Newt is deciding to curb Nigel's addiction with shiny things, p,us while practicing magic, Kayley accidentally turns herself into a beast, which astounds Newt.**

* * *

"Maybethis will work, sijce Uncle Newt did teach me transformation spells, maybe I can turn myself into a beast for a little bit." Kayleytold Frank.

It was a few days after New Year's Day, so their little family had been enjoying family time Pkus Newt had Ben teachingKayley spells hearing a commotion making her and Frank guess, that a certain Niffler was on the loos.

"Go easy on him, he can't help it, at least he's in the house." Kayley told Newt seeijg Frank agree.

"We need to tame him a bit, as his Thimg with shiny things will get him, or us in trouble one day." Newt said to her.

"Youcould let him help at Gringott's, that way he can get his paws on the gold, and not go crazy, or stick his paws into vaults." Kayley suggested, making Newt sigh, catching said Niffler, unaware that Kayley had been practising, as magic swirled around her, transforming her into a thunderbird making both Frank and Newt shocked, seeing Kayley grin.

"Let me guess, you were practising transformation, but you look cute as one, let's hope the spell wears off, you know?" he told her seeing her looking at herself in the mirror, making Albus wonder what was going on, who the new thunderbird was, making Frank wing palm telling him seeing Kayley trying to use her wings.

"Kay, not in the house, plus this is going to take getting used to." Newt said seeing Pickett on his shoulder trying to help, as they were going to the suitcase so he could try curbing Nigel's so-called addiction, as Tina called it, plus had to keep an eye on Kayley seeing her playing with Bolt, which was cute.

He was seeing some of the others curious about what was going on, but saw Nigel hiding making him relieved, so he could focus on trying to help his niece, taking deep breaths hoping Tona would not see.

Kayley was putting a wing gently on his shoulder seeing Puckett on the desk, relieving Newt but now had to deal with Nigel, as another close colleague in the Wizarding world had taught him, about using positive reinforcements, making Frank curious.

"She said to give him five things, and if he keeps putting more shiny stuff in his pouch, I have to take one of those five things away." Newt explained, unaware Nigel had overheard him, so hiding right now, making Newt sigh.

Kayley guessed it was a good idea, hoping that Nigel would be onboard with it, as he just wanted to help him, being a magizoologist so was seeing Pickett climb off the desk, as he could annoy Nigel out of hiding, making Newt amused by the male Bowtruckle, seeing Nigel come out, ad he scooped him up.

"I know ig is a little strange, but we need to get your grab bones under control, before it gets me or Kayley into trouble." Newt said with the Niffler on his lap putting the five things into his pouch, seeing Frank shoot him a look.

"It will work out in the long run, if it means he doesn't try to get out the second he senses loose change, or try to get into bank vaults." he assured the male thunderbird seeing Kayley nuzzle his shoulder, reassuring him, that it was a good idea to try making Newt grin stroking her head feathers gently, hoping that Tina would not mind seeing Kayley this way, until he could fix it.

"Newt, you there, or in your suitcase?" they heard Tina say, as he was leaving for now, making her wonder what was going on, hoping that she did not know what was going on, plus he forgot they were going on a picnic, making him sigh.

He hoped no chaos would ensue, while he and Tina were out, plus hoped Nigel was doing well with what they were attempting with him.


	19. Saving Newt's Couch

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the series, and hope LadyJamboreemon likes, as we were talking about this earlier, plus this one involves Newt's couch after getting a review for one of my Fantastic Beasts one shots._**

 ** _In this Oe, Frank and Kayley are holding down the fort while Newt is out, and later Tina notices that Newt's couch has been torn up pretty bad over the years and wanting to fix it._**

* * *

 _Not good as it's ten minutes since Newt left with Tina, and Nigel's already burrowing in the suitcase, looking for shiny things meaning Newt is gonna flip, if he comes back and sees what Nigel is doing._

Frank sighed, as it was ten minutes since Newt had left with Tina, and the other beasts were behaving except for Nigel who was currently burrowing, making Frank and Kayley exchange a look, at this hoping Newt would calm him down.

 _He can't help it, but we should help him, because if Uncle zNewt sees, he'll take one of the shiny thimgs, that he gave Nigel in his pouch away, like Newt's friend taught him._

Kayley was tnen stopping said Niffler from burrowing, and making a mess in her uncle's suitcase as it was a place where he could be loud, along with the beasts that lived in the suitcase, unaware a threstal in the suitcase was curious about Newt's niece and once she turned back into a human, it wanted to help her as it knew she was partially sighted.

"Nigel stop, do you want my uncle, to take those shiny things he gave you away, because of this?" Kayley said.

Nigel was stopping in his tracks, after what she'd said to him, making Frank very impressed by her, seeing Florian and Fortescue show up, making him sigh, seeing them run around like crazy, making him sigh.

"You can't run, or fly wild in here all the time, p,us Uncle Newt just left." Frank said, but Kayley giggled because she knew they were still little chicks, so Frank and Merida had to teach them better.

"Yeah,was a good idea, as Newt is trying to calm him." Frank told her, making her grin, seeing Albus keeping things I order.

Newt was surprised returning to the house, plus impressed that Nigel had been calm, plus knew he did not want to lose any of his shiny things, hoping that wasa good thing, plus hoping the spell that Kayley had cast on herself would wear off.

* * *

"Pickett, one day we're going to work on your attachment thing, but it's alright, plus things are alright." Newt said, finding that Pickett had gotten into his jacket pocket again which he did not mind, but was having dinner with Tina because she was in town.

"Things are calm, but trying to calm Nigel down, with the shiny things." Newt told her, hoping Pickett was feeling better because he just wanted to be around him, making Tina get it, knowing that Newt still hung around with his beasts which was alright with her.

She was curious about the state of his couch, as it looked torn up from Frank sitting on it, Nigel burrowing through it to find shiny things among other things, so wanted to fix it, making Pickett nervous.

"The couch could use fixing, Newt, you know?" Tina said.

"I guess, but it has memories even if Nigel burrows through it, or Frank decides to nap there, you know?" Newt replied making Kayley get it, as her uncle was very caring about the beasts, but tne couch did not look that comfortable, for her Ubcle to sit on anymore.

"I think you need it fixed, or get a beast proof one, they can't burrow Tnrough, or tear up." Tina said.

Newt sighed knowing that she was right, but unsure of this, willing to try letting Tina do so, making some of the beasts curious, seeing her fix it magically, making Nigel excited, seeing Newt stop him, before h decided to burrow in it.

"Maybe we should keep the couch clean for a bit, alright?" Tina heard him say.


	20. Helping Her Settle In

"Is Frank alright, why is he being protective over that female thunderbird chick?" Kayley asked.

"He is, because she is partially sighted, and he Los out for her, just like I do with you and all the beasts." Newt replied to his niece.

Rrecently hevand Frank had found a female thunderbird chick while visiting America, but upon discovering she was different from her kin, they took her in, plus she was imprinting on Frank, because he was helping her out a lot hoping his own sons were alright, probably driving their mother crazy with their antics, seeing Newt agree.

"What did you name her, the female thunderbird chick, I mean?" Kayley asked him.

"Tina Phoenix Scamander, after a certain somebody we know, and hope she's adjusting to things here, since she's been in Arizona since she hatched." Newt replied to her, seeing Bolt curious making her get it.

"I think we should let Tiba be, for now, as she's still getting used to things, and hope she likes it here, you know?" Kayley told the male thunderbird chick, making him get it as he was curious about Tina making Newt get it, seeing her trying to move around almost tripping over Nigel as Frank was helping her out.

 _I know that she's doing good since we brought her here, since most of our kin back home were unsure of her, it's like she became my daughter of sorts which is very sweet, because I do care about her and promise to take care of her but things will be alright._

Newt got it as he knew that ever since Frank had first seen Tina, he was very caring of her especially when their kin were unsure of her, so knew he could help Tina grow up, safe and loved making him get it, tending to other beasts, while Frank was helping with Tina, making Kayley get it.

"Don't worry, as she's a good addition to our family, you know?" she told him, stroking his wing.

* * *

It was later that evening in the Scamander house and everybody was winding down, except for Newt who was trying to get certain beasts to calm down making Frank help him, noticing that Tina di not have an nest of her own, getting an idea deciding to make one for her, as she was a Scamander now making Newt and Kayley curious by what the male thunderbird was doing, seeing Tina curious.

She was getting into it, after Frank had finished making it, knowing thunderbird parents did this for their chicks, making Newt a bit choked up, hoping that Frank's mate Merida would not mind her mate had adopted a female thunderbird chick as their daughter knowing this was good, because Tina needed them leaving them be.

"You think that Tina will be alright, uncle?" Kayley asked him.

"Yes, as Frank is very caring and protective of her." Newt told her.

She hoped that Tina was alright, and knew Frank was good with chicks of his species, Getying sleepy, lying down in her bed and after leaving her room, he was going to the suitcase, seeing Tina asleep in her nest and Frank watching her sleep making him get it and very proud of him.

"You're doing good with her, but you need your rest too, you know?" Newt said seeing him nod, lyimg down near Tina's nest making Newt get it


	21. An New Addition

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to everybody that has been reviewing likevLadyJamboreemon and the others that have reviewed or favourited this series, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, while visiting Arizona with Newt, Frank finds a partially sighted chick of his kin that he has been looking out for when he visits a lot, so he and Newt take her with them, and Frank adopts her as his daughter, but if you have read Adopting A Partially Sighted Beast, you might know who it is.**

* * *

It was just a typical mornijg, but Frank and Newt were flying to Arizona, the native home of Frank's species because Newt was curious, Pkus had left Kayley at home, remembering not to bring a certain suitcase with him into America after what had happened in New York, plus Frank had a reason for going there which he hadn't told Newt about.

 _He can help her, as the other chicks treat her weird, just because she is different, but Newt can help her, like with me._

Newt noticed how fast the male thunderbird was flying, holding on tight, knowing he was either excited to visit his kin, or there was another reason which Frank hadn't made clear yet, sensing it was important to him, unaware of his friend's intentions for visiting arriving in Arizona flying to where the rest of the thunderbird's were.

"Wow, your species have grown, eh but we're not just here to visit, are we?" Newt asked him, until a familiar squawking caught his attention running in it's direction, seeing a lo of thunderbird chicks throwing berries at a nest where his special little one was which irritated him."That

Newt wondered what was going on, surprised seeing Frank protecting the chick that was in the nest, seeing the chicks fly off, making Frank relieved, holding the female chick in his wings, nuzzling her, making Newt realise, this was why he'd came seeing she was different from her peers, hearing Frank expkain.

"That is terrible, but you're attached to her emotionally, just like a father..." Newt said to him, hearing nervous squawks from the male thunderbird, because he was unsure, since his sons were wild making Newt chuckle.

"Yes you can, you already are, as you look out for her, like what I saw since parents look out for their kids or chicks, plus she needs you." he said seeing Frank nod in agreement hearing Newt talking to the chick, but helping him.

"That's a great name, boy but let's go home, Tina too." he said as Frank agreed, knowing things would be better for Tina with him, Pkus Florian and Fortescue would be impressed, when they realised they had a sister, p,us Newt was holding Tina gently in his arms while flying home, seeing her curious about Pickett, who was in his jacket pocket knowing to her, the male Bowtruckle looked like a worm.

"Pickett's notba worm, young lady, so don't try to eat him, when we get home, we'll get you something to eat." he said hearing Frank chuckle at Newt's scolding Tina, hoping she would like things where they lived hoping the others had not trashed the house, because Newt would flip or yell and punish the one that did it.

Thankfully, when they returned, the house was in one piece, relieving Newt and he and Frank were going inside seeing Kayley curious, after her Ubcle put Tina down on the floor, seeing her hide behind Frank, making Newt get it.

"That's Tina Phoenix Scamander, and she's Frank's, as he adopted her, let's go to the suitcase, and we can explain, over tea." Newt told her, making her very curious, following her uncle and Frank who had Tina on his back, into ThevSuitcase helping him make tea noticing Tina was shy, which she could understand.

Newt told her what had happened, as she was surprised, the thunderbird chicks had picked on Tina, yet proud of Frank for protecting her, seeing Newt agree, pouring tea into mugs.

* * *

Later that early morning, Frank sensed something was wrong, trying not to screech as it would wake Kayley and Newt up, which would be bad, since they needed their rest, guessing it was Tina, going into ThevSuitcase hearing distressed squawking, seeing it was her and that she was scared, which he remembered this was how he felt the first night, after being brought here, only Newt had calmed him down, and since he was the parent and Tina the chick, he would have to calm her down.

He wrapped his massive wings aroubd her gently, as to assure her she was safe, but then singing to her, which was helping her a bit, because everything was new, strange to her but she trusted Frank, he loved her compared to the otjer thunderbird's who called her names, feeling him kiss her head, making her sleepy.

Later that morning, Newt was surprised seeing Tina sleeping in an nest, guessing Frank had made it for her, knowing the first night was pretty rough, letting her sleep, seeing Frank there, smiling.

"Good job, as she must have woken up in the middle of the night, just like you, the first night you were here, as I knew you are a good father." he said, stroking the male thunderbird gently, going to tend to the others making Frank feel good on the Ibside, seeing Florian and Fortescue curious about their sister.


	22. Glasses

Newt was surprised, hearing Frank screeching making him wonder, what in the Wizarding world was going on getting out of bed going downstairs, surprised seeing orange feathers everywhere guessing a certain male was moulting, which was perfectly normal, guessing it was why the male thunderbird was upset.

He saw Albus curious, seeing Florian and Fortescue thinking it was hilarious, their dad was moulting, making Newt shake his head at both thunderbird youngsters knowing when they got older, it would happen to them.

"Aww it's alright, as this is natural for you, and birds in general, but your feathers will grow back, I promise." Newt assured him seeing Kayley wide eyed seeing Frank was moulting, hoping that Tina was alright, feeling bad for Frank since it must be embarrassing to moult in front of everybody.

"Yes, but we should let him be, and hope he feels better." Newt said to her, going to make breakfadt as she was following him.

Plus Newt was deciding to get Tina glasses, to help her sight, but Frank knew that Florian and Fortescue might make fun of her, but Frank would help her, as she, seeing Newt finding plastic framed ones with pink frames, which Frank thought cute, knowing they made her look smart, and help with her sight.

"Yeah, they make you look cute, Ms Scamander, and smart, you know?" Newt told the female thunderbird chick, as she smiled shyly at him.

Florian and Fortescue were staring at their sister, wondering why she was wearing glasses, making both Frank and Newt face palm as Newt explained why Tina was wearing glasses plus Newt would teach her, to read Braille books, just in case.

"I also have to teach Albus guide stuff, but at least she likes the glasses." Newt told Frank, as he agreed, hoping that Tina was alright seeing her looking at herself in the mirror, especially how she looked with glasses on, making Nigel chuckle, which made her quiet.

 _Oh boy, he did not just make fun of her, for wearing glasses, as they're for helping her sight a bit, that dumb Niffler!_

Newt got what was happening, knowing that Nigel foubd Tina wearing glasses odd, knowing Niffler's had not so good eyesight either being half mole, so knew he should not make fun of Tina, seeing Frank nod.

He was seeing Tina by herself, guessing she was insecure, but it was alright, plus he thought she looked quite cute in glasses


	23. Hiding In The Suitcase

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and hope people like LadyJamboreemon are still enjoying, and this one was inspired by randomness and frustration, so imagine sometimes, Newt would rather hide away in the suitcase especially on bad days just hanging out with the beasts, maybe some of them would help try to calm the stressed magizoologist out.**

 **So in this one, Newt is stressed, and having one of those days where he prefers staying in his suitcase, and the beasts especially Albus, Frank and Pickett try to calm him, along with Kayley because they care about him, and hate when he is like that.**

* * *

Right now after waking up, Newt was feeling anxious after having a couple of bad days meaning it was a staying inside the suitcase day, making the beasts get it especially Dougal because she could sense he was upset knowing that some cuddle time, or sleeping might improve the anxious magizoologist seeing Frank agree, knowing how Newt emotionally ticked knowing that Kayley knew that her uncle got upset.

"We have to let him be, as he's having a hideaway in here day, which is alright." Dougal said.

"Yeah, he was having bad days, but Kayley might help him, plus reading helps him." Albus said.

They saw Newt in his typical attire but sitting in a chair, with books making them curious, because they hated seeing him upset or anxious, so wanted to help him out plus Kayley got it, hoping that the beasts could make her uncle feel better as she had made him tea seeing him take it from her.

"Thanks Kayley, as I feel like I don't know what, but I'll feel better." Newt told her, making her get it, hugging him, feeling him shaky which Dougal sensed, as she could sense his mood, and letting her fellow beasts know how he was feeling, making Frank get it letting him be, knowing that Newt just needed either some space, or cuddles.

He was wrapping his wings aroubd him gently, like a feathery hug, which was kind of helping him, plus unknown to him it was snowing outside which Kayley was pkaying in, and wished her uncle could come outside, so maybe the beasts might encourage him to go outside, and could hear him reading aloud from the suitcase.

After a while, Newt had fallen asleep, so Albus had been keeping things in order in the suitcase, so that Newt would not get more stressed after waking up, seeing Frank return, wondering what was going on, hearing him say that Kayley was playing in the snow, making Nigel grin remembering the last time they'd played in the snow.

"Go on, we got Newt." Frank said to the male Niffler, as he scampered out.

They were then Fibding something, a stuffed animal that looked like Albus so would ask Newt, about it later, plus Frank could smell Newt all over it, grinning, guessing it had been his wizard's when he was little, stroking Newt's curly hair gently with a talon, as not to hurt him.

* * *

"... Huh, I was asleep, wait where did this come from, I have not seen him in a very long while?" Newt asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes realising he'd gotten anxious, so must have fallen asleep seeing Albus and the others curious.

"Ohhh, don't worry, as I just was feeling weird today, like when I was growing up, plus you found my favourite stuffed Aninal from when I was little, and lonely, or cuddled when anxious since I was trying to play with the ones my mom bred." Newt told them.

Frank was relieved that Newt was feeling better, or starting to because they'd been worried for him knowing Kayley had been worried too seeing her come Ibside, hugging him making him grin, seeing her curious about the stuffed animal hearing Newt explain about it, making her think it was cute.

"Yeah, and maybe you can hang onto him, for a while." Newt said to her, seeijg her hug him plus she was hoping that he was alright seeijg Newt was alright, as he nodded but Albus and Frank were relieved that Newt was feeling better


	24. Inspiration

It was early morning, in thevScamander house, but Tina had gotten into Newt'ś room as her father was having a bad dream needing to get the male magizoologist to help the male thunderbird seeing Newt awake wondering what was wrong listening to her squawking, guessing something was wrong, getting up and going downstairs where a certain suitcase was.

Newt could hear a certain thunderbird screeching, making him confused, as there was no magical dangers or threats, guessing Frank was having bad dreams, making him frown going over to him, stroking his wing gently hearing him begin to quieten down as his eyes opened, seeing Newt.

"Hey it's alright, it was just a bad dream, and it was to do, with the past, right?" he said to him, seeing the male thunderbird nod, making Newt get it and was knowing these things happened, so was helping him calm down as he knew that things were better now plus he knew that Frank was happy, that Newt had freed him from those traffickers in Egypt.

"Uncle Newt, is everything alright, is Frank alright?" Kayley asked yawning.

"Yes, Frank just had a bad dream, that's all don't worry." Newt replied to her, as she was stroking Frank's wing hearing him become calmer, opposed to a while ago when he'd been upset, so she was curious.

"Hey, uncle Newt, how did you get Frank in the first pkane?" she asked Newt.

"I foubd him in Egypt, but traffickers had him chained up, so I could not leave him there, and freed him much to those dang traffickers anger, and also why one of Frank's legs bear the wounds of being chained." Newt explained.

"Wow, that was mean of those traffickers to do that, but glad you rescued him, as you do that everyday, rescuing magical creatures and looking out for them." Kayley said seeing Frank nuzzle her as well as Newt.

* * *

Later that morning, Kayley was thinking about things like what she and her uncle had talked about, when calming Frank down because a lot of adults were asking her, what she wanted to do when she got older, so her uncle was inspiring her to go into magizoology as she loved being in her uncle's world as it was exciting, feeling Bolt nuzzle her shoulder.

"Ohhh hey boy, just thinking about things, as Uncle Newt inspired me, with a story he told when we were comforting Frank." she told the male thunderbird chick, seeing Tina join them since her father was still sleeping.

"It's alright, as we were talking about things, but he gave me ideas about what I want to be, when I get bigger, plus maybe when you grow up, things will be intresting." Kayley told her.

She knew that like Frank, Tina needed help setting herself free, not caring what others human or beast thought of her, making the young witch grin as she was hoping that she could do that too, plus she was teaching Tina to fly, which Newt was helping with because she and Tina were like him and Frank, when they first met each other.


	25. Taking Care of Newt

_Something's wrong with my cinnamon roll of a wizard, as he seems run down plus sniffly so we'd better keep an eye on him, just in case._

It was just a typical morning in tne Scamander house, but after waking up, Newt felt strange as his head and nose were stuffed up, his throat was beginning to hurt plus running a temperature so hiding it from Kayley only Frank could sense that something was off, wanting to help him feel better.

"I'm just feeling weird, don't worry alright?" he said, blowing into a tissue making Kayley curious, guessing her uncle was under the weather, despite him protesting seeing Albus placing a talon on his head gently exchanging a worried Frank and the other beasts, because they cared about him, knowing Newt would not want to rest, plus it was Valentine's Day.

"We gotta make sure, he rests up, or he might give Tina his germs!" Nigel said, seeing Albus nod hearing Newt coughing up a storm feeling terrible, working on something for Tina, making the other beasts try to get him to rest.

"Yeah, I know I have to rest, but I have too much to do, to let some cold bother me." Newt said sneezing.

The other beasts however did not agree, especially seeing Newt woozy, as Frank caught him, knowing he had to rest, so was going to the couch in the living room, lying down, as he needed to rest, hoping that he might feel better when he felt better.

Frank was hoping that the wizard would be alright, bringing him water, to help his throat hearing him talking feverishly, about things making him worry, knowing there was no way Newt was going anywhere in this state.

* * *

Tina was surprised, showing up at Newt's house, surprised he was not feeling well wondering why he had not told her he was not feeling well, guessing that he did not want to hurt her feelings, feeling his head as it was very warm, making her worried knowing that when she was not aroubd, it was just Newt and his beasts, sighing guessing his beasts had tried taking care of him which was very sweet.

"Newton, I know you were looking forward to things, and good to me along with those beasts of yours, but you have to look out for yourself." she told him wrapping a moon and stars blanket aroubd him because they were having dinner, plus Queenie had made desserts, that Tina had brought with her, hoping things were alright.

"I guess, but what about you, I'm not going to get you sick, because you're aroubd me?" Newt asked coughing, covering his mouth, so he would not share his germs, which Tina out, knowing he could never do that, to her.

"I can handle myself, Newton, just relax, as I'm more worried about you." Tina replied to him, seeing Kayley wrangling a certain Niffler from getting in the way plus she did not want any of the beasts catching germs either, because it would upset her uncle


	26. It's Alright To Be Upset

Tina was noticing that Newt was upset, and Frank and the other beasts had alerted the witch that something bothered the magizoologist hoping his obscerus would not get loose, hearing him sniffle as she was rubbing his back along with Frank because something had upset him, guessing it was to do with what had happened in New York.

"It's alright, Newton, Grinwald betrayed everybody, we got this." Tina assured him."Your

Newt nodded in reply, as he was wiping his tears away, but Albus was seeing Kayley come in, since she had sensed that something had bothered her uncle, p,us wondered why Tina was here.

"Your uncle needed help, so we were helping him out, you know?" Tina replied.

She got it, deciding to make tea as that might make him feel better guessing he had a meltdown like Pickett sometimes, not knowing it was about Grinwald, so Newt was relieved that she never met him, breathing deeply making Tina guess he was holding things in.

"Newton, if you do that, your obscerus might come out, which I don't want to see, it is alright to be upset." Tina said.

"I-I guess, but that was stressful in New York, you know?" Newt told her, making Kayley get it, because her uncle was upset so she hoped that Tina would make her uncle feel better, pouring tea.

"We should leave them be, you know?" Kayley told the beasts, as sone of them got it, hoping that Nigel got the message.

Tina saw Nigel hiding, burrowing for shiny things so Kayley was relieved that the male Niffler was being calm, not driving her uncle nuts, hearing him mumbling things, making her and Tina get it, letting him be.

"I'm not going to let mine out, I promise but just having a bad day." Newt said.

"It's alright to cry, since Frank's wipe out memories, like what he did in New York." Tina assured him, seeing said thunderbird there, hoping Newt was alright, seeing him stroking his wing, as tears were in his eyes.

, which meant he might be in a better mood later."Kay, maybe you should keep an eye on certain beasts, alright?" Tina told her, seeing her leave, seeing Newt crying, just letting him be as he needed to let it out, unaware Frank was watching, feeling worried for Newt, knowing he needed to do this and afterva while, heard him beginning to calm down which relieved him, seeing Newt sleepy, nuzzling him gently.

"He'll be alright, Frank, he needed to cry it out, you know?" Tina replied to the male thunderbird seeing him know, that Newt counted on them, letting him sleep makimg Tina get it, knowing how strong their bond was, so was letting him be.

Later that afternoon, Newt began to stir feeling better after being upset, seeing Frank and Tina hug him, along with Kayley, because they had been worried about him, making Newt smile as the hug felt good.

"Sorry if I freaked you out, but I almost unleashed something, but crying made me feel better, so you don't have to worry." Newt replied to them, making Tina get it relieved that he was alright, seeing Frank agree.


	27. Trying New Things

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to NobleRoar for reviewing, and glad you like it plus I know that Frank is a thunderbird now because my other friends pointed it out too, so sorry.**

 **In this one, an new pition of Newt's gets on Frank, turning him human making things intresting for him like trying coffee, which stuns Newt**

* * *

"How did this happen, to you?" Newt heard Kayley ask Frank.

"Nigel was being rambunctious, and spiller your uncle's pition, which got on me, now I turned human!" Frank said.

It was a week later, but Newt had gotten a big surprise seeing that Frank had turned into a human, which made the magizoo,ogist stumped, so hearing Frank explain made him put two and two together.

"Relax Frank, it'll wear off in a while, and at least, you'll see what it's like to be human for a while." Newt assured him making Frank grin at that point, so was looking forward to this, making Kayley grin knowing antics were about to ensue.

"Yeah, plus dinner's almost ready, meaning we get to teach you stuff." she said, making Newt grin plus had let Frank wear some of his old clothes, since because without his feathers, Frank was naked which had surprised both him and Kayley, glad that Tona was not here.

"Yeah, I do want to learn what humans do, since Newt learns what we beasts do every day, you know?" Frank replied

Newt grinned at this, plus loved that Frank was American accented yet softbspoken, which he got hoping nobody else would copy as he was leading Frank out of ThevSuitcase, letting him lean on him a little since the now human thunderbird was not used to his new feet which he got, guessing he and Kayley had things to teach him.

Kayley giggled, seeing Frank eating with his hands instead of a knife and fork, plus eating messily which she and Newt got it putting an napkin scarf around Frank's neck, making the now human thunderbird confused, making Kayley grin.

"It's just to help, as humans don't ear like that, plus we eat with knives and forks, not our hands." Newt said to him, making Frank get it, and was drinking water hoping to learn human stuff, and that the other beasts in the suitcase were behaving, even Nigel since Frank helped keep things in order, like when Nigel started antics.

"Being human is a little weird, but I can get used to it, like if you turned into a beast." Frank replied.

Tbat made Kayley imagine this, giggling as they were eating, plus teaching Frank dinner manners, which was amusing, especially for Kayley making Newt shake his head, since it was a little funny hoping the pition would wear off in a bit, p,us woukd let Frank sleep on the couch, even if he tried to sleep in ThevSuitcase like normBut later al, he would explain it to him.

But later Newt heard squawk like giggling, unaware Frank had gotten into the coffee, or tried it as turning human he was curious and hyper right now, making the magizoologist sigh getting out of bed, going downstairs seeing the now human thunderbird had drank a few mugs of coffee, making Newt shocked.

"Francis Howard Scamander, this is surprising, and impulsive, as coffee makes humans wild, so it could do the same to beasts!" he said.

"But I'm like you now, a human of sorts, it's not going to hurt me, Newton." Frank replied hiccuping.

"Let's get you calm, as you're going to be exhausted in the morning." Newt said to him.

* * *

Kayley was wondering why a certain thunderbird turned human was being grumpy the next morning, unaware that he had tried and drank a lot of coffee just as Newt walked into the kitchen, seeing a grumpy Frank sighing.

"He tried and drank a lot of coffee last night, and very hyper so I had to calm him down." Newt replied.

"Aww poor Frank, as he was just curious, like me with things, you know?" Kayley replied to him.

Newt knew she had a point, hoping that things would be alright, and that he was not mad at Frank but just concerned for him so was telling him to go lie down and sleep, seeing a grumpy Frank going to the couch, lying down wrapping a blanket around him going to sleep.

"Go get ready, as we have to go out, plus Frank will just sleep, until we get back." Newt said to her.

She nodded as she was going upstairs, after breakfast, hoping that Frank would feel better after sleeping wondering what it had been like, to try coffee.


	28. Calming Stress

**A/N**

 **Hehe, sorry for not updating in a while but the teaser for Fantastic Beasts 2 made me want to update the series plus thanks to those that reviewed.**

 **In this one, Newt has been studying a lot meaning staying up a lot at night which worries the beasts, along with Kayley, Newt's niece so Frank shows up to help relax Newt, because he sensed that his cinnamon roll of a wizard needed his help.**

* * *

It was late night in his house, and in a certain suitcase, Newt was still awake and had been for the last few nights which made some of his beasts worried for him, knowing that Kayley, Newt's niece was noticing her uncle was tired despite zNewt saying he was fine, which she was doubting.

"We should try to get a certain thunderbird to come, as he is the only one, that can sooth zNewt, when he's like this." Dougal told the other beasts, seeing Pickett agreeing as he was worried for his wizard.

"Yep, but maybe Frank can sense that Newt's needing him, you know?" Nigel said, while fidgeting with shiny things, knowing that things were getting intresting in this suitcase, seeing Kayley there, wanting to check on her uncle seeing Bolt nuzzle her, sensing her anxiety so being a little older, he was in tuned to her aura.

"Uncle Newt needs sleep, but maybe some tea will help, especially sweet tea." she said softly leaving ThevSuitcase letting Bolt stay with the other beasts, giving the male thunderbird youngster a crazy idea, as he knew that Frank normally calmed zNewt down, wanting to calm his wotch's Incle down about to approach, seeing streaks of thunder outside.

"Alright, now Frank's here, he can calm Newton, so he could sleep." Nigel said seeing Frank there wondering what was going on, sensing that his wizard needed him, seeing the other beasts nod, telling him, making the adult male thunderbird get it, going to where zNewt was, knowing sometimes his wizard did not follow orders.

"How did you know, Newt needed help?" Bolt asked, making Frank get it.

"I had a feeling he needed me, he always does, like Kayley needs you." Frank said.

He saw Kayley there with tea but cinnamon rolls to sooth Jer uncle, relieved seeing Frank here, making her relieved because she guessed that he'd sensed her uncle needed help relaxing, seeing Newt surprised seeing Frank here along with tea and cinnamon rolls since Queenie had sent a care package to them from New York.

"It's just the Minstry are counting on me, sorry if I'm worrying everybody." Newt told them while on Frank's feathery lap hearing the male thunderbird saying that he needed to rest, as their friends but also Kayley needed him.

Kayley saw him conk out into sleep, relieving her and the beasts, seeing Frank get it, knowing Bolt was helping her since he was growing up knowing things would be alright, seeing her go as she was tired seeing Bolt go with her making him smile.

"Just relax Newton, as you're stressed which is not a good thing." he muttered plus he did not want Newt's obscuras to get loose which he knew would not happen.

He was telling the others that he'd been busy, seeing Tina there making him chuckle, because he'd been thinking about her and Newt lately while on his travels, making the other beasts curious along with Newt listening to a few of his stories impressing them seeing Newt relaxing which was good.


	29. Trying On Her Uncle's Robes

Kayley was helping her uncle do some spring cleaning in the Scamander house, but while in her uncle's closet, she found something intresting, her uncle's old Hogwarts robes making her very curious, deciding to try them on hoping her uncle would not mind, wondering why he he still had them in his closet.

"Wow, I look good on tnem, but why would uncle zNewt have them, in here?" Kayley asked herself looking in the mirror just as Newt walked in, surprised by what his niece was wearing, guessing she had been curious yet she did look good in his old robes.

"Yes I went to a certain school foe witchcraft and wizardry, for a while." Newt told her making her curious, but knew better than to ask, seeing him go do things seeing Bolt curious.

"I don't know, as he had Tnese in his closet." she told her pet.

She had no idea that her uncle had been kicked out of Hogwarts, so was letting him be, guessing he was in a certain suitcase right now, tending to his beasts, or talking to Frank, hoping that he was alright.

* * *

"Aww, so Kayley trying on your old Hogwarts robes brought back memories, that you want to use thevSwoing Evil venom, to forget about?" Frank asked Newt since after a spell that Kayley had cast on the male thunderbird, he was able to be understood just by Newt plus Newt could hear him talk, instead of squawking, which he was getting used to.

"Maybe but you know that stuff, you know?" Newt said unaware that Kayley had just gotten into the suitcase, and was listening, plus loved Frank's American accented voice, as it was unique, despite Newt trying to get him to adopt a British accent.

"I wonder why Incle Newt is freaking out, I was just having fun." she told Bolt, seeing the thunderbird youngster agree with her in squawks, giving her an idea, getting her wand, remembering the spell she'd performed on Frank, as magic swirled around her pet.

"Maybe he's upset because you tried them on-" Bolt said, surprised he could talk now, making Kayley giggle surprising both Frank and Newt guessing she thought she had upset her uncle, by trying those robes on.

"No it's alright, you do look cute in them, I'm not upset." Newt told her

She was relieved by that, but saw that Newt and Frank were surprised, that Kayley had cast the same spell that enabled Frank to talk to Bolt making her get it, because she was becoming as good at magic, just like her uncle.


	30. All Poxed Up

"Whoa, what happened to that dragon, as it looks cool with those rainbow spots!" Kayley said, making both Frank and Newt anxious about her getting close.

"Careful Kayley, it has dragon pox, which wizards and witches can catch, and lose their magic temporarily just like dragons that have it losing their magic and fire temporarily." Newt told his niece making her curious.

"Aww but you can help it, right?" Kayley said, seeing Newt nod in reply seeing Frank curious seeing Kayley want to help bringing out her wand seeing Bolt on her shoulder just as curious as his owner, making Newt sigh remembering something Queenie and Tina had said about dragon pox, breathing deeply.

"Newton relax, as it'll be alright, I'm watching them like a hawk." Frank assured him, hearing the dragon sound miserable and freaked out because it coukdn't use it's tail to cast spells or breathe fire while sick seeing Newt rubbing salve over it's scaly body.

"It'll be alright, as dragon pix is temporary, so just rest." Newt assured it being gentle seeing Albus curious along with some of the other beasts hearing Newt warn them not to get too close, because the dragon was contagious hearing it cough.

"Hey it needs comfort, like when we're sick and uncle Newt helps us." Kayley told them, getting a blanket wrapping it around the dragon gently making Newt stunned coming back into the suitcase, casting a spell on her to protect her from dragon pox germs that might have entered her system.

"Good thing you saw her doing that, but she was doing something nice, because she remembered how you take care of her, besides us when we're sick." Frank told his wizard, plus Newt was teaching the male thunderbird to help him which Kayley was copying, getting Bolt to be her helper besides being her seeing eye beast which Frank and Newt thought intresting.

"We'll you're teaching Frank, so I figured why not teach Bolt, since we're going to Hogwarts?" Kayley said to him.

"I get it, just be careful, Pkus I have to keep an eye on you." Newt told her seeing her go to bed as it was late.

* * *

The next day, Kayley was awake, but felt itchy seeing Bolt stunned seeing rainbow coloured spots appearing on his owner plus she could not understand what he was saying like normal, knowing Newt had to intervene screeching making Kayley cover her ears, seeing as she didn't feel good making Newt sigh knowing his niece had caught dragon pox from that dragon in the suitcase making Bolt worried.

Seeing him nod"She's gonna be alright, relax but you better stay away from her, as she is contagious." Frank told the thunderbird youngster seeing Newt tending to his niece, letting her be going downstairs, until Newt was done making Bolt sigh hoping that Kayley would get better, making Frank get it because he hated being away from Newt.

"Yeah, but Hogwarts shoukd be fun." Bolt said seeijg him nod in reply.

Tbey saw Newt come downstairs saying that Kayley was asleep plus he had fed the other beasts their breakfast, seeing Frank hope that Nigel was not causing antics in the suitcase, so Newt was making breakfast and tea for both him and Frank.

"Kayley will be alright, as dragon pox is intresting." Newt assured him, seeing Tona curious, to why the wizard was talking about dragon pox hearing him tell her, making her surprised that Kayley had caught it from a dragon in the suitcase, knowing that zNewt cared about his niece so was letting him be.


	31. Dealing With A Baby Niffler

**A/N**

 **Here's more and sorry for not updating but thanks to those that favourited the series recently plus seeing that we're getting baby Niffler's in Fantastic Beasts 2 made me want to update so hope everybody including LadyJambereemon likes.**

 **In this one, Frank is astounded to learn tnere is a baby Niffler running around the suitcase and Nigel is not causing trouble for once plus Tina hangs out with Newt in the suitcase after they were hanging out at Diagon Alley.**

* * *

Frank could hear giggling making him curious, as it was coming from the suitcase, hoping not too much chaos was going on, going inside carefully seeing Newt doing a check up on what was a baby beast, which looked familiar to the thunderbird male, as it was an Niffler, making him surprised as to how, hoping Newt would explain.

"Yes it's a baby Niffler, don't worry, it's too little yet to cause as much trouble, like Nigel does." Newt assured him holding the infant on his hands gently, while a curious Pickett was watching from Newt's jacket pocket knowing this was exciting, plus Nigel was helping for once, instead of causing trouble.

"Yes, but we have to keep an eye out for it, as it was just born, it does not know much about the world." Newt told him.

"That's good, as things are always intresting here." Frank told him, seeing Newt agree seeing the baby Niffler asleep beside Nigel which Frank thought cute plus heard Newt ask him, to keep an eye on things while he was at Diagon Alley with Tina, and to get him if he needed help, seeing the male thunderbird nod.

While Newt was out, he and the other beasts were surprised that Nigel was not causing trouble or stealing shiny things, knowing Newt would be relieved to hear this once he got back, or brought Tina back for coffee, guessing the Niffler was protective of the baby one.

* * *

"Wow no shiny things were taken, and he did not cause mischief?" Newt asked.

"Nope which is odd, but good, yet odd for him as he might be sick." Frank told him.

"Hmm maybe he needs a check up, you know?" Newt replied to him.

It was later at night and Newt had returned to his house, bringing Tina with him, so was having a tea party in the suitcase stunned, hearing that Nigel had behaved while he had been out, guessing the infant Niffler was a good thing making Tona curious hearing Newt tell her besides Nigel not wanting a certain demiguise to babysit the infant Niffler, which Newt got.

"We should help Nigel, but it is very sweet, you know?" Tina said seeing him agree hoping things would go well plus was hoping for Kayley to come visit, since he'd sent a letter via Owl Post to tell her what was going on.

"I hope she's doing alright at school, Bolt too since my Tina misses him, you know?" Frank said seeing Newt nod, knowing a certain female thunderbird chick that was Frank's adopted daughter had feelings for Bolt which he and Frank had talked to both thunderbird youngsters about this stuff just in case.

"You named a beast after me, Newton?" Tina asked Newt.

"Yes as I foubd her when visiting Frank in Arizona, and other Thunderbird's her age were being mean, because she is partially sighted and Frank scared the other thunderbird youngsters off, so she came with Frank and me, Albus my Hippigriff is helping her which is why he wears the cowbell, so she knows where he is." Newt expkained to her.

"That is very sweet of you, you know?" Tina said to him.

"I know, but it's no big deal." Newt told her.


	32. Helping Write A Letter

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope that people are enjoying, plus seeing some stuff on Amazon for Fantastic Beasts gave me ideas, along with an idea I might have, for another story involving thunderbirds.**

 **In this one, Tina is missing Bolt, until Newt getting a letter from his niece gives the female thunderbird youngster an idea, which Newt helps her with, since she can't use a quill.**

.

I

* * *

"Is Frank alright, as he's been quiet, you didn't prank him, Nigel?" Newt said, seeing said Niffler shake his head.

"Nope, but maybe it's to do with his Tina, because she likes Bolt?" Nigel replied.

"That is a good point, we should talk to him." Newt told him as the beasts agreed.

It was September meaning the new term at Hogwarts had begun, meaning Bolt and Kayley were beginning their first year there, guessing Tina was missing Bolt, wanting to be with him, but had to wait until the holidays which was too long for the female thunderbird youngster making Frank get it.

He just hoped her emotions woukd not create a storm, or the Muggles would freak, so hoped that Bolt could let her know he was alright, seeing an owl delivering a letter, making Newt curious and hopeful in case it was Kayley thanking the owl, seeing it fly out of the house through the window he had opened.

"Yep it's from Kayley, oh and Bolt too, for Tina." Newt said after opening the letter, seeing his niece's handwriting, plus she had taught Bolt how to write, impressing Newt and the others, including Tina, wanting to write a letter to Bolt, only she could not write with a quill like wizards and witches which Newt got.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Tina was with Newt in his study, because he knew the female thunderbird youngster wanted to write Bolt a letter but coukd not so Newt was helping, telling her to say what she wanted to put in the letter, then he would write it using a quill, relieving her unaware Frank was watching, but listening.

He knew that Tina was getting a little older just like Bolt, and liked the thunderbird male, despite him explaining to her about boys impressing Newt along with her telling Newt what she wanted to tell Bolt knowing Bolt was probably wondering what she was doing here seeing Newt putting the letter in the envelope, writing the address, hearing Tinayawn.

"Now it is time for bed, as you're still growing." Newt said.

"Tbanks uncle Newt for helping." Tina replied leaving.

"Frank there you are, I could use your help." Newt replied.

"Taking that letter to Bolt, right Newton?" Frank said.

Newt nodded, handing Frank the envelope, seeing him leave the Scamander house, making Albus curious guessing it was to do with what Tina and Newt had been doing seeing Newt nod, smiling seeing the cowbell aroubd the hippigriff's neck knowing it was becoming part of his look.

"He's doing an errand for me, bug he'll be back soon, plus Tina will be happy." Newt

Meanwhile, Frank had made it to Hogwarts, leaving the letter in the mailbox for Kayley and Bolt, knowing Bolt would be surprised, flying away before anybody worried, knowing Tina would be happy, when Bolt replied and it was early morning when he got back to the Scamander house, relieving Newt.

"Yeah, I delivered it, and hope Tina's Alrigjt, even though she's sleeping." Frank said yawning.

Newt was letting him rest, but was drinking tea to relax, knowing his niece was alright, impressed she was in Hufflepuff like him, when he had been at Hogwarts, hoping Tina was alright.


	33. Looking Out For His Health

**A/N**

 **Hehe, after listening to MuggleCast, I learnt new stuff forvFantastic Beasts 2, which makes me very excited but also makes me want to hug Newt, and if you heard, you know what I mean, and hope that LadyJamboreemon likes and still working on her FB stories on here.**

 **Plus I learnt that hippogriffs and thunderbird's are cousins, meaning Albus and Frank would be cousins which they did not know about, which is awesome.**

 **In this one, the beasts especially Frank are worrying about Newt, but theybare lijeca family to him and look out for him plus he gets owl mail from Tina.**

* * *

Frank sighed, seeing Newt tired after things plus Nigel had been mischievous as usual, which happened in the apartment they and Newt called home, stunning Bunty, Newt's assistant and Newt had to calm things down, sighing besides he was thinking about Tina, which Bunty had no idea about.

"Newton, she's alright, she's an Auror again, you know?" Dougal assured him, seeing Newt sigh going to bed making Frank know, that his wizard was alright, knowing otjer wizards and witches in the Wizarding world were finding Newt's book intresting.

"He's just tired, plus he is worried, because he cares about us, plus the obcurus is calm, unlike that one in New York." Frank whispered, wondering if Bunty could hear them, the way their Newt could, but doubted that so we're letting her be since she was helping Newt take care of them.

* * *

The next morning, Newt was stunned, hearing Frank's voice first thing in the morning, plus felt a heavier weight on the bed, seeing said thunderbird male on the bed, making him get up wondering what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just worrying about you, you know?" he said as he was letting the male wizard stroke his wing, which sometimes helped Newt when stressed, so was letting him be, seeing an owl show up with mail from America making Frank guess that it was from Tina.

"Yeah, plus Bunty being aroubd makes it awkward, if you must know, Vrancis." Newt said.

"Relax, as you and Bunty can just be friends, since you love Tina." Frank replied seeing Tina, well the female thunderbird chick he had adopted there too wondering what Newt was doing.

"He's just reading mail, and guess that you are just curious, which is good." Frank assured her, nuzzling jer feathery head like the father he was to her.

After getting dressed, Newt was making breakfast for himself and for the beasts, making Bunty surprised, that he did that, knowing that he felt comfortable around the beasts, than fellow wizards and witches.

Newt was smirking looking at both Albus and Frank, because both male beasts were Cousibs, which they did not know about, hoping that Kayley was alright at Hogwarts.


	34. Coming Home For The Holidays

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope that people are enjoying, plus very pumped up forvFantastic Beasts 2 especially since one of the stations are showing thevHarry Potter movies again, which is getting me back into tnevWizarding World which Fantastic Beasts was thevway back for me.**

 **Plus the part in this one about Newt's niece having a Muggle friend that is like Jacob was inspired by listening to the MuggleCast podcast**

* * *

"Nigel, quit pkaying with the ornaments, or putting them in your pouch!" Newt said to a certain Niffler who was trying to climb onto the Christmas tree, to get his paws on the tree ornaments.

"But they're shiny, you know I can't help it, Newton." Nigel replied, as the other beasts were watching.

It was now December meaning Christmas was approaching, so Newt was decorating his apartment and the basement plus he was seeing an owl fly in, with a letter from Kayley, making Frank excited along with Tina.

"What does she say, Uncle Newt?" the female thunderbird youngster asked.

"She's coming home, for the holidays meaning Bolt is too." Newt said, hearing her screech excited as Newt covered his ears, making her chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got excited, you know how I feel, about Bolt." Tina replied, making him get it, because he knew that Bolt and Tina had feelings for each other, making Frank get it, knowing there was mistletoe in the apartment and also the basement, knowing that Bolt and Tina might kiss under it during the holidays.

"Yep, but it is cute, plus we gave them the talk." Frank told him.

The other beasts wondered what was going on, plus Albus was talking to Tina, to calm her down because Kayley's letter had made her excited, so he was doing his best to calm her, like tapping his talon on the cowbell which was getting her attention relieving Frank, plus the holidays were making her excited, just like kids this time of the year.

"Yeah, it is cute, and hope Florian and Fortescue are not on the Naughty list, you know?" Frank said hearing Tina talking about Christmas Eve hoping his sons were not causing trouble plus was wondering, if Newt was alright.

* * *

"Are they here yet, Are they here yet?" Tina asked excitedly, as Newt chuckled at the female thunderbird youngster's energy, because Kayley was coming home today, along with Bolt so Tina was excitable besides Newt which they got.

"I've never met Kayley before, is Shd like you, Newt?" Bunty asked Newt.

"You could say that, Bunty, but she as been at Hogwarts the last few months." Newt said.

Tina coukd sense Bolt's aura, getting excitable, trying not to screech in joy, to save their ears, seeing Bolt and Kayley arrive, hugging Newt, staring at Bunty, making Frank chuckle at that, explaining to Kayley.

Plus he had no idea his niece had befriended a Muggle that was like Jacob, somebody who loved magic after seeing her calming Bolt, so was keeping that a secret, knowing that notba lot of Muggles were understanding to wizards and witches making her guess that Newt would understand.

Newt grinned as Kayley was telling him about her new Muggle friend, that was like Jacob making him grin, as this was a good thing knowing that she could help.


	35. Soothing An Upset Thunderbird

**A/N**

 **Hehe so this was inspired by a random yet cute mental image of Newt snuggling Frank and could not help myself, plus my excitement for the final FB2 teailer also is adding to it besides Eddie Redmayne saying the Bowtruckle is his favourite.**

 **During the early hours of the morning, Frank is upset, and wants Newt, but the other beasts especially Nigel are getting it.**

* * *

Bunty could hear an upset or angry Frank from the basement, knowing that Newt was better at dealing with the male thunderbird than her, seeing that the male thunderbird had gotten out of there, seeing Newt awake after hearing said thunderbird upset so was going to see what was the matter.

"I guess he had a bad dream, about the past, or something, let me deal with him." Newt advised Bunty, as she knew that Frank would only let Newt touch or pet him, guessing the male thunderbird wanted Newt seeing the other beasts exchange a look knowing that Frank probably had an nightmare.

"Yeah, but Newt can help him, or he just wants snuggles from Newt." Nigel muttered.

"Don't poje the thunderbird, alright?" Doufal warned the male Niffler as Bunty wondered what they were saying, because unlike Newt, she could not talk to tne beasts or hear them talk to her despite Newt saying that the beasts would, once they trusted her so was letting them take their time.

Newt was seeing Frank in his room, getting out of his bed, knowing the thunderbird male just wanted him stroking his wing seeing Frank liking that, beginning to calm down, nuzzling his head which Frank was enjoying, because he and Newt had a strong bond since the day Newt had rescued him from those traffickers, so was relaxing lying on the floor beside Newt's bed, since he was too big now to sleep on it.

Pickett was on the bedside table asleep in a bonsai tree, since Bowtruckles lived in, and loved trees, which Newt knew about and since the male Bowtruckle was attached to him, Newt had gotten him the little tree so relieved that Frank had not women Pickett up as that would make him grumpy.

* * *

That next morning, Newt was awake finding Pickett there, wondering what Frank was doing in the room, hearing him expkain making the male beast get it, hoping that the male thunderbird was alright, seeing Newt agree because he cared about all the beasts so guessed right now, Frank needed him too.

Bunty was seeing him making tea, seeing Pickett on his arm, guessing thevBowtruckle was attached to him like Frank and some of the other beasts because they were like a family, which she was getting used to after Newt had explained.

"Frank just had trouble sleeping, that's all." Newt said while helping her feed the beasts.

"Oh, at least you were helping, which is good." Bunty said to him seeing Newt nod, seeing Florian and Fortescue being rambunctious making Bunty nervous at their antics, compared to Newt who knew they were just playing or curious about her.

"Relax, they're just trying to get away, with being mischievous." Newt assured her, seeing Frank there, making them stop what they were because he was their father.


	36. Peanut Butter and Jealous

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, and watching Prisoner of Azkaban earlier inspired me plus I really liked Buckbeak and felt sorry for him and so would Newt, if he saw what Malfoy was doing or get mad.**

 **In this one, Newt is trying to ride Albus, which makes Frank a little peanut butter and jealous.**

* * *

"Whoa, wait a second, you're going to ride Albus?" Tina asked Newt.

"Yes, as you can ride Hipigriffs, once they trust you, plus they and thunderbird's are cousins, you know?" Newt replied to the female thunderbird youngster deciding not to remove the cowbell, since that was how Tina knew the male Hippigriff was there and had made a saddle to stay on Albus.

"This should be intresting, as some of Albus's species only let those they trust ride them." Bunty told the others, hoping that Newt would be careful, knowing he was reckless sometimes seeing Frank agree, flying off after Albus and Newt just in case anything happened.

"Yeah, but Albus cares about Newt, he won't let any harm come to Newt, but you know Frank." Tina said.

"Maybe he's jealous, because Albus is letting him ride him." Nigel told them as the others glared at him.

Tina was going back to where she and Frank hung out in the basement, like when they were in the suitcase hoping that Frank was alright so was letting things be.

* * *

Newt was stunned, that Frank had followed him and Albus guessing he might be a little jealous, because he was riding Albus because he was doing it out of curiousity, so would talk to Frank when they got back to the apartment, hearing Albus say that it was alright, maybe that he could talk to Frank.

"I guess so, but he probably thinks you might get hurt, he is very protective of you, Newt." Albus told him, as they were flying back to Newt's apartment relieving Bunty and the other beasts because they had been worried about Newt and Frank was seeing Tina hug him.

"We need to talk, Frank." Albus said relieving Newt, hearing Bunty ask him, what it was like riding on Albus hearing him tell her that it was amazing impressing her and the others.

"Let's hope he's not yelling at Frank." Nigel said to them.

In another part of the basement, Albus and Frank were talking, about things plus Albus was talking to the male thunderbird about things like Newt riding on him seeing Frank relax, which relieved Albus.


	37. Looking Out For Thunderbird Eggs

It was a wet, stormy night in London, as Newt was awoken by Bunty, making him anxious saying that Frank had flown off making the brunette haired male worry, thinking something had happened, or the male thunderbird had sensed something was wrong.

He was telling her to stay with the beasts including the baby Niffler's because they or Nigel would ignite chaos so was getting ready to go, hoping he did not have to use memory charms, if any Muggles saw Frank flying around in the stormy skies, since thunderbird's could create storms.

 _Why would he fly away, and in tne middle of a storm?_

He was using his beast tracking skills to find said male thunderbird near an nest, making the male magizoologist was surprised by, approaching, hoping that Frank was alright, realising what was in those eggs.

"Sorty for flying off Newton, but these thunderbird eggs needed me, as it's mother disappeared." Frank said, making Newt get it, that Frank had sensed these eggs were in trouble, like when tne obscuras had nearly trashed New York deciding to take the nest back to the apartment which Frank liked the sound of.

* * *

"Aww, so Frank was protecting an nest of thunderbird eggs, Newt?" Bunty asked.

"Yes, Frank is very protective of his kind, Bunty." Newt replied to her.

He saw Frank sitting on the nest of thunderbird eggs, as they needed warmth to incubate, not caring if certain beasts made fun of him sitting on an nest, because the mother had left, which made Newt worried so at least, the eggs had Frank to be there for them which Bunty thought cute, seeing Newt agree.

"I'm going to be alright, Newt, go sleep, besides I'm just going to be sitting on this nest." Frank told him, seeing him go to bed plus was being protective of the eggs, which Bunty got, leaving the male thunderbird be.

"Don't worry little ones, I've got you and sorry your mother disappeared, but daddy along with uncle Newt are going to take care of you, plus you have a sister named Tina, besides your cousin, Bolt." he told the eggs which was making him smile, despite it almost being sunrise.

The other beasts were surprised, seeing Frank sitting on an nest, plus Nigel was grinning mischievously, despite Albus warning the Niffler male to leave Frank alone, because the male was taking care of thunderbird eggs, so he would be cranky and tired from looking after the eggs so was hoping that Newt would help.


	38. Dealing with A Sprained Ankle

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope people are enjoying, plus this one was inspired by Eddie Redmayne and Jude Law being on Graham Norton last night and Eddie Redmaybe having a sprained ankle which inspired this one.**

 **In this one, after Newt sprains his ankle, the beasts are concerned but trying to help him out.**

* * *

"Is Newt alright, why is he limping, is he alright?" Dougal asked.

"He hurt his ankle, while on an adventure." Albus replied seeing Frank nervous because he had sensed that his wizard had been in danger making the others get it.

"He'll be fine, it's just a sprained ankle, plus it was worth it to him." Nigel said.

The male thunderbird was worried for Newt, seeing the male magizoologist limping, plus bandaging it making him wonder if he was alright, seeing Newt nod feeling Frank nuzzle him gently,like how he stroked the male thinderbird's wing or nuzzled him when he was nervous.

"I was escaping from a mob of fans, who read my book that I wrote, plus I just want to go back to New York to see Tina." Newt said to them making them get it.

It was now Spring in England and Newt was back in England in his apartment, dealing with being famous because of his book but he wanted to go back to New York and see Tina, only his travel permit had been revoked which annoyed him, so sending her letters via Owl Post was helping him talk to her.

"Nigel what're you doing, not up to mischief, I hope?" Frank said to the male Niffler.

"I was trying to help Newton, since he has a sore paw." Nigel said making Newt smile at his efforts knowing how much his beasts cared about him like how he cared about them, trying to make tea getting an idea, remembering how Queenie had used her wand to cook so was doing it to make tea, impressing the beasts, making Pickett smirk at this.

"Yes I know Queenie would be proud if she saw what I was doing." Newt said softly, just as Bunty walked in, impressed by what Newt was doing, stunned that a lot of beasts were surrounding him.

"They're fine, they're just curious about what I am doing." Newt assured her, seeing Frank nod.

"She doesn't know how close we are with Newton." Nigel whispered making Dougal nod, as she liked being unseen, even if she did make Bunty nervous when that happened because Newt was good with them, which he wanted her to get seeing Frank being protective of him.

"Bunty it's alright, he's just protective of me." Newt assured her.

"I can see that, but are you alright?" Bunty asked him.

"Yes but my ankle is just sore." Newt told her.

Frank knew that but hoped that Newt would feel better, knowing that Newt was not a big fan of being aroubd people, and being famous added to this, so he and the other beasts were helping plus Florian and Fortescue were being their usual selves, which was bothering Bunty so Frank was taking care of his sons, which Newt appreciated.

"You're welcome, but just stay off that foot, Newton." Frank told him seeing Newt agree.


	39. Talking To A Little Muggle

It was a cold Winter's night, as a certain thunderbird male was flying overhead a forest in Arizona sensing something was happening, flying down for a closer look smelling a campfire guessing some Muggles were camping, so he was being careful just in case they were not friendly like Jacob seeing a young girl amaxed seeing him.

She had long brownish hair with green eyes wearing a hooded top and jeans with sneakers, only Frank sensed she was shy around other Muggles like Newt aroubd other wizards and witches, seeing her stroking his wing, having a gentle touch like his wizard.

"Are you a griffin, like in books?" she said softly making Frank smile.

"No I am a thunderbird, a magical creature from the Wizarding world." he replied seeing her eyes widen, making Frank amaxed, that a Muggle could understand him, since only Newt could talk to and understand him.

"My name is Tnea, do you have an name?" she asked smiling.

"Frank, my wizard named me Frank, but you alright?" he said.

"I just feel shy aroubd other kids since I love magical creatures, but camping with Girl Scouts, yet being aroubd you, I feel not shy." she replied making him get it, being shy around new beasts, or wizards and witches until he got to know them so understood how Thea felt.

"I get shy aroubd new peop,e too, until I get to know them better, so it's alright." he said making the girl happy but worried hearing the troop leader looking for her making Frank get it seeing her run off hoping she would be alright, and that he had not gotten her or himself into trouble, flying off back to Newt's apartment in Emgland.

* * *

Newt was relieved seeing the thunderbird male had returned from flying a few days later, and tired as flying here from Arizona was a long trip making the male magizoologist get it, making him something to help him sleep, curious to hear what said thinderbird had seen on his way here knowing it could wait, until Frank had rested seeing a smile on his beak wondering if something intresting had happened, seeing him nod.

"I met somebody who reminded me of you, Newton, a young girl who is shy and could understand me, despite being like Jacob so I think I helped her feel better." Frank said which impressed Newt.

"Maybe she is a witch but she doesn't know it yet, that was a good thing you did." Newt said stroking his wing gently seeing him relaxing going to sleep, just as Bunty walked in, understanding since Newt had expkained to her, how important Frank was to him letting him be seeing he looked excited about something.

"Frank told me something intresting, that's all." Newt told her, making her surprised leaving him be, seeing him go to a certain basement which held most of his beasts, that he used a spell to disguise just in case any Muggles wandered in by mistake tending to the other beasts, yet distracted because of what Frank had told him, yet they could talk more later.


	40. Stopping Some Smugglers

.

Newt was in Arizona, as Tina had tipped him off, that thunderbird smugglers were there trying to capture said magical beasts which the male wizard could not stand, plus Frank was helping because it reminded him of the past, so wanted to stop it happening to others of his specie seeing others of his species being chased by smugglers.

 _They will regret doing that, plus Newton will stop those jerks, like before, but I can free tnem from those shackles._

The male thunderbird was using his talons, to free the others of those shackles, while Newt was dealing with the smugglers, seeing them flying off, making him relieved that tne smugglers had lost seeing Newt there, stunned that Frank had cut through the shackles, using his talons making Frank wonder what was going to happen to those smugglers.

"MACUSA is dealing with them, you know?" Newt assured him, as they were leaving, letting MACUSA take things from here, knowing the Ministry of Magic back in England might not get why he had been here, so was keeping it from them and his brother, Thesus which Frank got, after what had happenedin Paris which Frank knew had not been his wizard's fault as they were back hoping that nobody had seen him or Frank.

It was also the beginning of the new year, and Christmas had been fun, with Kayley visiting along with Bolt, so Newt hoped thathis niece was alright at Hogwarts breathing deeply while makimg himself tea and for Frank as welk, seeing things were quiet which was good since he needed to go check on the other beasts in the basement hopimg the baby Nifflers had not caused too much chaos while he and Frank had been gone, seeing thevZouwu was asleep which was a good thimg.

He saw the baby Nifflers being calm for once and sleeping in tneir areas for once, seeing teaspoons in there, making Newt shake his head guessing their mother was encouraging their antics, which made him remember what happened in New York, when Nigel had nearly exposed herself and magic, just to get her paws on coins in a bank vault so hoped that the infant ones would not try the same thing when older, leaving them be.

After feeding the beasts tneir breakfast, Newt was going back upstairs, seeing Frank on the couch, wondering how things had gone, hearing him say that things were calm hoping that MACUSA was dealing with those thunderbird smugglers making Frank nervous, in case the Ministry of Magic found out that Newt had went to Arizona seeing him shake his head at the male thunderbird's anxiety, like when Frank had talked to a young Muggle girl.

"Yeah you have a point, but let's hope your brother does not know." Frank replied to him.

"He won't ashe and tne Ministry have more important things, to worry about." Newt responded, seeing owls bringing letters making Frank shake his head as it was fan mail from people tnat had read Newt's book which was a good thing, but also a bad thing because he knew Newt hated being the cenyre of attention hearing Pickett agree from Newt's jacket pocket.

"Yeah, but it helps tnem understand you guys, or how I see you." he said while writing using his quill to reply, putting tnem in envelopes putting wax stamps on the backs letting the owls take them, relieving him, drinking tea.


	41. Meeting An Animagus 41

It was a few days after fighting and stopping those smugglers, but Newt was in London until he sensed a beast's aura makimg him curious because it was a witch making him confused, seeing her using the entrance to Diagon Alley as he went through, seeing the orange haired girl gping to Flourish and Blott's making him curious that she was buying books, guessing she could be gping to Hogwarts, only she .ooked older than a student makimg him curious.

"Excuse me, why're you following me, whoever you are?" she asked him, makimg Newt surprised that she did not know who he was, sensing a thunderbird aura from her, making his eyes widen in awe.

"You're a thunderbird, but how're you a human?" he asked her, seeing her nervous, puttimg a talon nailed hand over his mouth, pullimg him into an alleyway where they were alone, so no other wizards and witches could hear her, because the idea of a beast being a wizard or witch syramge making Newt super curious that she was an Animagus seeing her nod, revealing herself in her thunderbird form, impressing him.

"My name is Newt Scamander, a magizoologist, and just wrote a book about beasts, so that others in the wizarding world migjt appreciate them." he told her making her impresxed by this, telling him about herself, that she had moved from America, so MACUSA would not be on her tail makimg Newt get it as they were talking plus he promisednot to reveal her secret, knowing his girlfriend was a MACUSA auror.

"I should get gping, as I'm late for things, it was nice meeting you." Amira told him leaving, ma,ing him impressed, as he was gping about his day knowing that Frank would be intrested hearing about this hoping to add Animagi into his research from what Amira had told him.

* * *

Frank and the other beasts wondered why Newt was so distracted, guessing something intresting had happened when he was out, seeing him nod in reply while writing using his quill, feelimg Frank put a wing on his shoulder which was helping him relax, stroking the male thunderbird's wing.

"Yes something happened in Diagon Alley, I came across an Animagus girl, who is a disguise." Newt said making them especially Frank excited wanting to hear more.

Newt hoped that girl was alright, and that Grinwald would not recruit her, making Frank agree, as he knew that his wizard was very caring about othere's, beast or human so knew that things would be oKay, like when he met that Muggle girl.


End file.
